Whatever's Left
by SleepingThroughTime
Summary: (Read my other story, 'Passings' before you read this, I know I suck at summaries. M for language and distressing subjects.) After a near death experience and the loss of her first child, how will Jane cope when Khan makes an alliance with the Klingon Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I know it has been ages and I promised a sequel, I just hadn't had much time, I still kinda don't and updates will be infrequent until summer.**

**If you haven't read my last story, I think I dragged that out too long, I could have made it shorter, anyways, read that before you read this, beware of horrible mistakes I had forgotten to correct, hopefully there won't be as many in this one.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

Khan stared at her through the frosted glass; she was paler now, much paler. Her chestnut coloured hair flowed around her rounded face.

She looked peaceful.

She looked dead.

He couldn't quite believe how much he had hated her back in the Archive, he hated that she never spoke. It was like pulling teeth trying to have a conversation with her. Then things changed, he was more interested when he knew what her interests were.

Tracing a finger around the glass, he could make out the small details of her face, the birth mark on her neck and the contours of her collar bone.

He wished he never dragged her into this mess, she wouldn't be half dead, and they wouldn't have a dead child. Yet, at the same time, he could never let her go; he could never bear to see her in another man's arms. He would kill anyone who would try and steal her away.

But deep down, he knew she would never end up with another man if she never worked in the Archive and met him. She was so awkward, she shied away from men, and he sensed fear from this. Probably from her size and the fear of being hurt by other men.

"Sir?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I said no one was to enter this room unless I saw it fit." his voice was threatening.

He heard steps near his position; he spun around, his eyes glaring. "I said leave!" he yelled.

Anika sighed and stared up. "I have news."

"Couldn't you have used the comm system?" he snapped as he moved closer.

"I have news about her." Anika didn't seem threatened from him at all, she knew Khan all of her life, she knew he wouldn't harm her unless there was reason to.

Khan froze in his tracks, staring directly into her large brown eyes.

"I've came up with a way of repairing her wound, but it's risky, it may damage her spine and leave her paralysed." Anika said slowly and softly, knowing how much she meant.

Gulping, Khan looked slowly away. He couldn't have her paralysed. He couldn't have her disabled.

He was a part of a group of men and woman who are opposed to anything less than perfect. Even though he wasn't as harsh an augment leader compared to others back two hundred years ago, there was no slavery or massacres in the territory he had claimed, in the eyes of some of his followers he would look weak.

"Can you help her if that would happen?" his voice was quiet as he looked at her again.

Anika sighed and shrugged. "Over time, yes, she would be able to walk again, but with time and a great deal of help."

Khan looked away once more; silence filled the room for what seemed like a thousand years for Anika.

"When can you perform the procedure?" Khan moved back to the cryotube, his eyes concentrated on Jane.

Anika stayed where she was, her hands joined behind her back. "Tomorrow afternoon. I don't quite know how long it'll take."

"Do it then."

* * *

James Kirk was in Starfleet Medical, laying on a biobed with hospital garments covering him. It had been a week since he was rescued, being back and free to move around felt... Strange.

He couldn't deny it didn't after months of being imprisoned and beaten day after day. It drove him slowly mad, then without really thinking like he normally did, he shot a pregnant former crewmen dead.

Even if she was with Khan, it was wrong; he could now admit that as he slowly regained his sanity. He regretted the moment he put pressure on the trigger of that phaser rifle, but there was no going back now.

Jim sat up a little on his bed; most of his wounds were now healed. He stared at the door, waiting for his daily visit from Bones.

The grumpy doctor made an appearance each day a little after noon; he often came with decent food for his friend, knowing what food in the place was like.

"Afternoon," Leonard mumbled as he walked in. "Good news is you're getting discharged tomorrow, bad news is you're not allowed to resume command for two months, Spock's in charge until your mental health is back to the way it was."

Jim nodded at his words. "I'm allowed on the ship?"

Bones sighed and shrugged. "I don't see why not, but no work." he mumbled as he moved to sit next to the bed, handing Jim a plastic box of heated chilli he had made the night before.

Jim opened it, taking a fork he saved from his last meal. "You'd make an excellent chef, you know?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Glad to know."

Jim chucked just a little then sighed. "How is she?"

"Who?" Bones questioned. "The Enterprise?"

Jim nodded slowly as he took a mouthful of food.

"Repairs are done, there was a systems update, and everything looks as good as new." Bones reported, fidgeting a little. "Command wants us to patrol the Klingon neutral zone; they seem to think we'll find the homicidal maniac there."

Jim looked over once he devoured everything in the box. "When do you leave?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Bones grinned. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Jane was taken from the cryotube a little after noon. Khan watched everything, he wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her, but he'd have to wait.

She was kept under a sedative while Anika started the procedure; he stood by her side, assisting where he could.  
About four hours later they finished, a blanket was laid over her. Khan sat by her, he moved to take her hand, which was much smaller compared to his. Pale and bony. He enveloped it with both of his, heating it slowly.

Anika sighed at the sight, she never saw him so affectionate towards a woman. She never saw him truly love a woman. She had, however, seen him use women. Sometimes for a simple fuck, other times to actually obtain information. She found it hard to believe he was capable of loving after all he had did.

"Her vitals seem fine." she said softly.

Khan nodded slowly. "Can you wake her?"

Anika sighed. "She would be too exhausted to stay up long, but yes, I can."

After pressing a hypospray against her neck, Jane slowly woke, her vision blurred.

Khan clutched her hand tightly, yet not tight enough to hurt her.

Jane turned her head slowly, knowing Khan was there from the grip. Her head was thumping, her mouth was dry, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stay awake, but she had a question on the tip of her tongue. "Is... the baby al-alright?" she managed to get out, it was little over a whisper.

Khan stared at her, unable to answer. He didn't know how. For the first time in his life he couldn't answer a question, this was a man who understood complex mathematics by the time he was seven.

By the time he managed to open his mouth, she fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, back with another chapter. I depressed myself while writing and I was close to crying at times so I tried to balance it by returning to the crew of the Enterprise.****Enjoy and make sure to leave a review.**

* * *

Feeling drowsy, Jane slowly began to open her heavy eyes; they stung for a moment, almost as if she had soap in her eyes. The sensation quickly disappeared after she blinked a couple of times, her vision was slightly blurred, she saw a dark figure looming over her in the otherwise brightly lit room. She could tell she was in sickbay by the smell lingering in the air, the same sterilized smell that was present in ever sickbay or hospital. Her legs felt numb, as if she was given anaesthetics from her back down. She tried to move them a little, but it resulted in pain. She winced at the feeling as her eye sight sharpened. The dark figure turned out to be Khan, his expression was soft as he held her hand, tracing random shapes on the palm of her hand.

"Don't try to move." he said softly as he moved some hair from her face.

Jane rolled her eyes and stretched her stiff free arm, and then she moved it to rest on her stomach.

It was flat.

It wasn't meant to be flat.

With wide eyes she looked at Khan panicked. "What happened? Where is he?!"

Khan gulped, and that was an indication to her that something was terribly wrong.

She should have never left their quarters for that walk.

Anika moved by Khan as she ran her tricorder over her. "Her legs are fine, she won't be able to move much on them without being in pain for about a fortnight." she informed him and he nodded as response.

"Where's my baby?" Jane asked quickly, hating they were avoiding answering the question.

Anika looked at Khan for a brief moment then at her. "You were shot by our prisoners, the shock of it all was too much for him." she said slowly, her expression soft like Khan's.

Jane froze her face blank as she tilted her head slowly towards Khan. _This wasn't happening. He wasn't dead, this was some sort of cruel joke they were playing on her. Was it the first of April? Please may it be that._

But when she saw Khan's eyes she knew it wasn't a joke, they looked like he was holding hurt inside, she could read him through his eyes. He'd never admit things like that or show it on his face, she just knew.

She quickly knew it wasn't Scotty that shot her, no, he would never hurt her, he still believed they were friends; he cared too much for her.

Carol Marcus was an uncertain candidate, even though Khan killed her father right in front of her.

Then there was Jim Kirk. The man Khan was slowly driving insane from daily beatings.

"Who shot me?" Jane's voice was only a little over a whisper.

Khan clenched his jaw as he stared into her dark blue eyes, seeing the hurt there. What woman wouldn't be hurt if her child was taken from her?

"James Kirk."

Jane kept staring, frozen. No tear fell from her eyes. This worried him, why was she not reacting? This made absolutely no sense.

* * *

Jim stood with a suitcase with the bare essentials in one hand, dressed in civilian clothing which consisted of a pair of jeans, a pain grey top and a black leather jacket while he waited for Bones outside the Starfleet Medical buildings. He was discharged not long before then, maybe just an hour before. He now stood in the summer sun shine in the otherwise cold city of San Francisco. Nearby leaves rustled from the gentle sea breeze coming off the bay, which was not far away from where he stood.

A group of young nurses passed him in the usual short uniform, all giggling amongst each other. Yet he said nothing to them, he didn't maintain a stare with them. He had changed and Bones had noticed.

The man had walked towards his friend slowly. Jim was completely different after being saved from that bastard. He looked at women differently. He didn't try to flirt with them, nor did he constantly stare at their backsides, chest or legs as frequently. Of course he still did, but it was strange. This was Jim. Leonard first noticed this with the young nurse who cared for him while in hospital, he made no move to flirt. Leonard then came to the conclusion that this was because of two reasons;

First reason being that Jim had lost complete interest in women and was now gay. He found himself laughing at that. He couldn't begin to imagine that.

Second reason being that he had found a woman he really liked. Leonard found himself believing this one because of one reason. The constant jabbering about a certain Carol Marcus.

'How's Miss Marcus?' and 'How's Carol doing?' were constant questions whenever he gave a visit to him.

Leonard smirked to himself at the thoughts that old perfect hair found someone that he may maintain a relationship with.

"Hey Bones." Jim smiled weakly at him.

"How you feeling today?" the gruff voiced doctor asked.

"Better. Is Carol now on the Enterprise like I asked?" Jim asked as he began to walk along.

"For the twelfth time yes! Why do you keep asking?" he questioned.

"Curious." he rolled his eyes as they began to make their way to the shuttle bay to catch the last shuttle leaving for the Enterprise, which was now shiny and new up in space dock.

* * *

Khan held Jane in his arms after he was given permission to move her. He moved through the dark deck towards their quarters. He was scarcely in there while she was cryogenically frozen for what seemed like years to him. He felt her clutching his tight fitting shirt; her face was buried into his chest. He found himself worrying more; she had yet to make a response to what had just happened.

He entered their rooms and moved slowly to the bedroom, setting her down carefully as he pressed a hypospray against her neck for an extra dose of pain relief. She remained staring off into the bulkhead.

He sat on the edge of the bed; it dipped down beneath his weight as he rested a large hand on her waist, running it up and down her side. "You should shower." he whispered.

He didn't get a response.

He sighed and decided to take it upon himself to wash her so he lifted her carefully and moved the bathroom, turning on a shower. "We can't use the bath as we're short on water," he explained. "We've found an M class planet, I'm going on away mission to retrieve water tomorrow." he sighed as he leaned her against the sink so he could undress. She watched, but only his face. "I won't go if you wish me to stay."

No response.

Khan sighed once more as he saw she wasn't going to undress herself anytime soon so started for her.

"Can you stand for long?" he asked as he knelt down to help her rid her feet of her trousers. He looked up as she gave a small shake of her head.

Finally some form of communication.

He stood back up to his normal height and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that better than standing?" he asked as he watched her.

She gave a small nod.

With that nodded he moved into the shower with her clinging onto him. He set the temperature so there would be some steam, yet it wasn't hot enough to scold her. He let the spray of water fall over them both, making sure her hair was thoroughly soaked before he took shampoo to wash it.

Jane kept her head down as his fingers worked through her hair and massaged her scalp. She looked down at her flat stomach then noticed something that wasn't there before. A scar beneath her belly button. He must have been taken from her there.

She then burst out in tears as she stared at the place where her little boy was taken.

* * *

Jim sighed as he nodded at some crewmen as he walked through the brightly lit decks of his ship towards the turbolift, still in civilian clothing. Well, it was Spock's ship for the time being, he wasn't permitted to resume command for an entire month, but he found that he didn't mind, all he cared about was being back on the ship.

After the short trip by turbolift he found himself on the bridge, grinning widely.

"Captain!" Uhura exclaimed as she was about to walk past him, everyone then turned their heads to him.

Spock was comfortably giving commands from the captain's chair before he stood immediately and turned. "Ji- Captain, we did not expect you back so soon." a hint of surprise in his otherwise emotionless voice.

"Well, Command is letting me stay on board until I'm cleared for duty," he explained. "I'll just be observing really."

Spock nodded as he finished explaining. "It is good to see you well again."

Jim smiled at his Vulcan friend before he turned and began giving commands again. "Mr Sulu, take us out of space dock."

Hikaru looked around a smiled at Jim for a brief moment before he responded. "Aye, commander."

"I'm glad to see you're fine." Uhura beamed as she moved passed him.

As they prepared the jump to warp Jim wandered to a certain woman's station. "I see you're better."

Carol chuckled. "I wasn't injured."

Jim nodded and leaned against the station. "What time does your shift end?"

Carol raised a brow. "1800, why?"

Jim shrugged. "I have a few zombie movies from the early twenty-first century I've been meaning to watch. Was also thinking of something Italian for dinner." he smiled.

Carol nodded and smiled. "I'll be there."

**Leave a review with your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of activity the past month. I've just been busy with exams and stuff, it sucks.****Anyway, leave a review on what you think of this chapter :) Also, this contains information on Khan's past, here's the link if you want to check it out.**** wiki/Khan_Noonien_Singh_(alternate_reality)**

Wrapped in a soft blanket as she lay in bed, Jane stared off. Her eyes were still puffy and red from the crying. She felt the bed shift beneath a weight behind her, and then an arm slid protectively around her middle as long, bony fingers brushed a few strands of hair away. She couldn't believe anything that was happening around her. It didn't feel real. You always would hear about horrible things happen to other people, yet you would never think it would happen to you. Now here she was depressed. She wasn't sure how long this would last for, she was like this before as a teenager as pressure from her dad and school. If only she knew things improved after that, it would have helped.

Arms were slowly wrapped around her, he small body pulled against his large one as his chin settled on her head, breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair. She relaxed under his hold, feeling safe and protected. He took care of her the entire evening, showering her, drying her hair, dressing her. She felt like a child again when her dad would dry her hair and braid it. He was talented for a dad. She felt she should be thankful. She was always thankful to him, having saved her from being raped by that man the night he escaped from the Archive, and from being killed by Marcus.

"We're going to Kronos after we stopped tomorrow." he broke the silence with a soft voice.

Jane slowly turned to face him, sniffling a little. "Why?" her voice was only a little over a whisper.

Khan sighed and stroked her hair softly. "I'll explain later," he whispered. "Sleep."

The puzzled look on Jane's face remained as she rested her head on his chest, slowly falling into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

Jim laid in bed the next day smiling to himself. The previous night had been a pleasant one. It began with a small meal then was followed by a film along with a few kisses scattered here and there while curled up on the small sofa he managed to have in his quarters. They were due to have another date tonight. He planned not to mess this up with Carol like he did with plenty of woman before her.

Standing up he peered into the nearby mirror, glad to see scars healing. They would always be there though, visual reminders of what he endured during those long months of being treated like an animal. He pulled on a shirt and was about to read up in something before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Jim called out.

Bones popped his head through, looking like he was in a rush. "You better get up to the bridge."

Before he could ask why he noticed the ship had went to yellow alert. "On my way." he mumbled as he hurried out.

* * *

Jane woke up early the next morning, her eyes were stinging. She then realised she had cried during the night. She looked up to discover Khan was awake and watching over her. Sighing, she cuddled back into him. "You should go on that away mission," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

"You won't." he whispered in return.

"Everybody else needs you."

"Joachim is in charge, we've known each other since we were children, they'll be fine."

Jane sighed and looked up at him. "You never spoke about your childhood."

"Well, I was born in 1970, genetically enhanced as an embryo before being placed in my mother, Sarina Kaur. She was the director of the Chrysalis project. Everybody on this ship apart from you was created in that project." he answered with a sigh while Jane listened intently.

"When I was a year old an accident happened and as a result I lost a leg."

"What? Seriously?"

Khan nodded. "My mother then abandoned me on the streets of New Delhi, there I met Joachim. He protected me when I couldn't until we were taken in by Dr. Heisen as part as his Eugenics Project." Jane noticed his jaw clench. "He gave me my leg and we endured seven years of mental and physical training, he kept us in check with neural inhibitors." his grip on her tightened. "I crushed his skull when I was fifteen."

Jane was frowning before she hugged him close.

Khan shut his eyes, caressing her back gently. "I'm going to negotiate with the Klingons."

The puzzled look on her face returned as she looked up.

"I will give them advanced technology to defeat the Federation, and in turn I get Earth."

* * *

"A Romulan Warbird?" Jim looked puzzled as he looked at the view screen. "Why is it all the way out here?"

"Uncertain." Spock answered as he turned to look back at the warbird. "We received the distress call seven hours ago, we arrived only minutes ago."

Jim moved across the bridge. "Life signs."

"None. We should board and look for survivors." Sulu answered.

"I'll lead an away team." Jim volunteered, desperate for action.

Spock approved. "Any other volunteers?"

Chekov and a few others, including Carol decided to raise their hands in order to volunteer.

Jim looked at them all. "We leave in an hour."

**Sorry for the length of this, next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry I haven't been active in a month, school was a bit hectic and I felt like doing nothing after I finished. Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Review if you wish to :)**

* * *

Waking up in strong arms, Jane felt like complete and utter crap. She took in a deep breath, his scent of mint and spices mixed into the air she breathed. His dark hair was a mess over his head, it fell out of place from the usual perfect way he had it. She preferred him this way. He looked peaceful, something he was when he was with her or alone. Sometimes she hated laying in bed with him yet other times she loved it. When she absolutely detested it was when he was curled up around her, or even on top of her. This always brought the feeling that she was going to be crushed beneath him or even suffocate in her sleep. This very morning was like that. Her head nestled in his neck while his body completely covered hers. Due to her size it was obvious she couldn't move him and he was too deep in sleep to even notice.

"Khan." she managed to say softly, yet no movement came from him.

"Khan." she repeated, yet louder this time, he moved just a fraction that time.

"Khan get the fuck off of me right now." her hands were placed on his shoulders, pushing all she could.

This time he woke and pulled his head back to look at her. "What?" he mumbled, slightly startled from being woken.

Anger bubbled in her, it was evident in her eyes. "You're going to kill me one of these nights, just get the fuck off."

He moved immediately onto his side of the bed, which was cold from lack of body head and unused. His eyes were on her as she glared at him, her hair fell across the pillow and mattress. "I apologise." he said as he stretched out. With a roll of her eyes she rolled the other way, pulling the sheets over her as she shut her eyes, clearly not wanting to be bothered.

He watched her for a few more moments, he never quite saw her this way before. She was always calm, but after recent events she wasn't quite the same. He let her be and stared at the ceiling above them before sitting up to pull on a pair of trousers. When on he looked back at her. "Hungry?"

"No."

Sighing a little a remained staring at her small back. "You haven't eaten since you were woken."

"Well I'm not hungry."

"You're acting like a stubborn three year old." he tried his best to handle her, her mood rubbing off on him.

"Fuck off."

He growled and glared at her, his jaw clenched a bit before he got up and dressed. "You're on your own today, I'm going on the away mission."

"Good, leave then."

With that he left in a foul mood.

* * *

All gathered in the transporter room who was due to inspect the seemingly abandoned Romulan warbird. Jim was there, this time in regulation uniform while Chekov, Carol and a few others from security was with them. "Stay in groups of two the entire time, under no circumstances should any of you split up." Jim stood on the edge of the transporter pad as he issued orders. "Doctor Marcus and I will look at the bridge, Chekov and lieutenant Aiello will go down to engineering and the rest shall inspect each deck, moving up through the lower decks."

Spock appeared through the entrance of transporter room three, watching over Jim. "Access the main computed and pinpoint the reason why that ship is so far away from the neutral zone." he ordered. He enjoyed his role as acting captain, but of course he would never show it. "All of you are need to file a report of your findings when you return."

Jim nodded and then moved to a pad, each of the away team took a place. Spock gave the order then they we all whizzed away, re-emerging on a dark ship, lights flashing, some computers were still active. Jim held his phaser rifle in both hands, it set to kill as he looked around. No bodies could be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Carol asked quietly as she moved to a computer console, looking at it briefly before looking up, she took out a specially designed translator and slotted it in a slot and waited for the device to do it's magic.

Jim shrugged and looked to the others. "Go to where I assigned you all." they all dispersed immediately. Looking around once more and deciding that there was no threat he dropped his gun and looked at Carol. "Status of the ship?"

"The warp core had shut itself down, the cloaking device malfunctioned and the ship is running on secondary power." Carol reported.

"What do you mean the warp core shut _itself _down?"

Carol shrugged. "It just shut down, no one was on board the ship at all according to the computer." she explained. "It left Romulus with zero crewmen."

Jim looked puzzled and moved to a computer, checking records. "It was set on auto pilot." he muttered to himself before he looked around. "It was sent here on purpose, but why?"

Carol's eyes remained trained on the computer. "The weapons just locked itself on the Enterprise."

"What?" Jim moved to her, reading the console. "Can you disable it?"

With her hands flying over the control panel, Carol shook her head. "I have no idea how this system works, th-" before she could finish her sentence a torpedo left the warbird and flew towards the Enterprise, striking the drive section, causing minimal damage. "I have no idea what's going on!" Carol panicked. "The computer has locked me out and the warp core just came back online." she said frantically as the lights came back on and as main power flowed back to the bridge.

Jim looked at her. "It's a trap! But what do they want with us? What could they possibly want?"

Carol tried her best to access the locked console as the warbird began to move, setting coordinates before leaving the area at warp factor five.

Jim looked at the console once more, frowning. "We're heading straight to Romulus."

* * *

"Report Mr Sulu."

"I don't understand it sir, the ship regained it's power, fired at us and left."

Spock looked at him puzzled. "Any other life signs present?"

Sulu shook his head. "Just the away team, sir. They're course will take them across the neutral zone."

"Uhura, contact Starfleet and explain the situation, then await instructions."

The whole bridge crew turned and looked at him. "Shouldn't we follow sir?" Sulu spoke for them.

Spock arched a brow. "Regulations state that we should report to command and await instructions. We could risk further hostilities and war if we cross the neutral zone."

"Of course sir."

* * *

Jane had slept the entire day, not moving at all. She was curled up in sheets when she woke, hearing the door slid open. The foul mood had left her. "How did the mission go?"

"The way I expected it to." he answered abruptly, not looking at her.

Jane sat up. "Replicate dinner for us."

"Can't you? You're the woman." he snapped as he looked in the closet for something. His mood was still terrible from the morning.

Jane looked at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

Jane was speechless, he never spoke like that before.

He looked at her. "Aren't you going to do it?"

Jane stared at him. "Uh, no. Go fuck yourself." she snapped back.

"I'd much rather fuck you." he returned the stare. He couldn't help but take his mood out on her, after all it was her fault he was like this. "It's been months." he took a few steps closer to her as his eyes moved up her body.

"Uh, no thank you." she answered. She really rather not do anything along the lines of sex. Having sex with him created the thing she was mourning over. She didn't show it but inside she was still weeping over it. School taught her to hide her feeling better.

He knelt on the edge of the bed, staring at her. "Why not?"

"Because I said no."

He grumbled and moved closer. He reached out and dragged the silk sheets from her before he grabbed her leg and pulled her closer.

Glaring at him she grabbed a pillow as she was dragged and whacked him over the head with it. Of course it caused the augment no harm at all, he glared up at her. "Contraception." she said slowly. "Ever heard of it? Obviously not because you never used it before and looked where that got us." she snapped.

"You should have been on it if you're so upset about it." he snapped back.

Jane glared at him. "Are you serious? I was a fucking virgin before I met you."

Khan stared at her, still pulling her so she was beneath him.

"Let me go." she snapped beneath him.

"I thought you enjoyed this." he brushed hair from her face.

"Not if you're forcing me." she snapped and pushed his hand away.

He stopped then, picking up on the fact why she didn't want to. "You could have told me why." he mumbled.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said quietly, her voice slightly softer. "Go replicate dinner."

He did as he was told this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well back for another chapter. Thanks to Sassiebone and Rousdower for the reviews ;)**

* * *

Curled up in the window seat of their quarters, Jane watched as stars flew past as the ship maintained a steady speed of warp 5.7, heading straight for the Klingon neutral zone. It was almost hypnotising, watching them streak across her line of sight. It always had relaxed her when she was on the Enterprise. She spent hours on the observation deck with a good book settled on her lap.

She placed an empty plate in front of her as she remained staring out. She always seemed to get her way with him now, he would try to dominate her naturally but she always won arguments. She liked that, it was somehow exhilarating to her, being able to control one of the most dangerous men to have existed in human history, now possible the most dangerous in the galaxy. She glanced at him when he took her plate, placing it back into the replicator to be disposed of. "Must you go to Kronos?" she asked quietly as she remained staring out. "You could drop the whole world domination thing and set up a settlement on another planet."

He sat on the other end of the plush seat, observing her as she kept her eyes away from him. "My Empire was taken away from me, as you know." his voice was its usual low sounding self. "War between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is inevitable, why not take advantage of the situation?"

She shrugged and turned her head to look at him. "What about that planet you came across before I… you know."

He simply shook his head. "The neighbouring planet to Ceti Alpha V is unstable. I calculated due to the disturbances with its magnetic field it will explode. That would alter Ceti Alpha V's orbit and cause the planet to become inhabitable"

Jane sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "What if the Klingons reject your help? What then?" she said softly, leaning her head on the cool glass designed to withstand travelling at the speed of light.

"They will. Don't have doubts." he said as he stood, removing his ridiculously tight shirt.

"Every person on Earth would hate you, how are you going to rule that?" she asked, looking at him as he sat on their bed.

"I have formulated a plan to ensure they won't." he replied as he lay down on the soft sheets.

Raising a brow, Jane turned to look at him. "How?"

Giving a low chuckled he answered. "All will be revealed in time, now come to bed." his voice was low again, she loved it yet hated how sometimes it was controlling. She reluctantly moved from her warm spot and moved towards him, curling up beside him. "Try not to crush or suffocate me then." she whispered as she rested her head on his hard shoulder. He chuckled and slipped a hand beneath her waist, wrapping it around her. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Jim leaned against the useless computer console, using his hands to cover his face before he went back to staring at the symbol on the opposite wall. A bird of prey clutching two planets. Spock had explained this symbol to him before, the bird was used in the 4th century during the Time of Awakening, when the Vulcans weren't very different from Humans at all. It was a time when Vulcans started to follow the teachings of Surak, to train themsleves to suppress their emotions, some did not agree with him marched under that symbol, and then left Vulcan, the two planets that the raptor clutched were added in much later, representing Romulus and Remus. He was interested when Spock spoke about it, not understanding the connection between the Vulcans and Romulans prior to that.

Carol was looking at him from one side, her arms folded across her chest. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

Jim looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about what Spock told me awhile ago." he mumbled.

Carol nodded and took a step closer to him. "What do you think will happen to us?" she whispered. She heard how to Romulans acted towards other species, and how they carried out executions.

"I do not know." Jim said truthfully before he walked towards the entrance to the bridge. He placed a hand on the door, trying to push it open. It wouldn't budge. He leaned against it and slipped back to the floor, resting his head in his hands. "Everyone else is trapped below decks." he mumbled, looking up at her.

Carol had followed him, kneeling down beside him. "We'll get out of this." she whispered. "They obviously want something, maybe to exchange prisoners."

"Maybe they want information. Security codes." he mumbled. "They'll need me for that, not the rest of you."

Carol frowned and moved closer to him, taking his hand. "They went to all that trouble sending a ship out on autopilot; they must want something big if that's the case."

Jim watched her closely before pulling her a little closer. "I'll get us out of this."

A small smile made its way slowly onto her face. "I'm sure you will." she whispered before placing a small kiss on the corner of his.

* * *

Uhura glanced at her emotion free boyfriend as she past him, gesturing him to follow her. He quirked a brow at her but proceeded to follow, giving Hikaru the helm. He stepped into the turbolift with his hands folded behind his back. "You need to speak with me I presume."

Uhura glared up at him as she halted the turbolift, her arms folded over her chest. "Are you just going to leave the Captain and everyone else on that away mission to the mercy of the Romulans?"

The Vulcan raised a brow. "Nyota, if we follow, we will be-"

"Shut up Spock, he's your friend." she snapped. "He wouldn't leave you."

Spock kept the brow raised. "But that would be disobeying-" the glare made him stop.

Nyota just shook her head and resumed the turbolift, getting off at the deck where their quarters was on. She left without a word.

* * *

Khan left early when he woke, quickly dressing and leaving for the sickbay. They were due to arrive at the neutral zone any moment now, and he wanted to speak with Anika regarding Jane. He stepped into the room looking around to find her. He heard a sudden scurry, instruments being hidden and something slamming before the dark haired woman with dark eyes to match appeared. "Yes Khan?"

He looked at her with suspicion. "What was that about?"

She took a few steps closer, shaking her head. "Nothing of importance."

He nodded slowly, looking down at her with a raised brow. "When I leave to meet with the Klingon High Council, could you keep an eye on Jane?"

She slowly nodded. "Of course I can."

He looked down at her again. "What were you doing?" he asked again, his voice slightly threatening.

"An experiment. Nothing of importance." she said a little firmly.

He slowly nodded, staring down for a few more moments before he left her, heading towards the bridge. He wondered what exactly the experiment was, probably the radiation inoculation he'd asked her to look into not so long ago but he couldn't help but let his mind linger to something else. When his son was taken from Jane he allowed the doctor to do what she pleased with the remains.

* * *

**Leave a review if you wish ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with babysitting my nephew and niece a lot, and I just didn't feel like writing recently. Enjoy this chapter anyway and leave me a review :)**

* * *

As soon as the Vengeance arrived on the other side of the neutral zone the whole ship was on edge. If Khan's negotiations went south they would have to make a very speedy exit out of the region. The whole ship was on alert with shield up on full and weapons were on standby. Jane could feel the tension in the air as she walked down the deck, having been advised by Anika to take daily walks to help her legs along. She originally planned that she wasn't going to be bothered taking them but Khan forced her to go that morning.

Sighing, she came to the observation lounge, a large window stretched across the bulkhead and revealed the beautiful nebula that danced in front of her, star light peeked through the brilliant clouds of gas. she looked behind her to be met with a leather sofa that stretched along the opposite wall, so you had the perfect view out of the ship. She found herself curled up on the corner of the comfortable piece of furniture as she watched the sight outside, her face had a frown stretched across it.

She heard footsteps pass the open entrance before she noticed a blond lean his head in. She looked up at the man, his hair slightly long and his face pale a young, along with a set of bright blue eyes. "Hello Joachim." she said quietly and gave a weak smile. They barely spoke to one another, partly because they never really bumped into each other and because she was terrible with actually starting a conversation. He returned the small smile. "Khan was looking for you, we're leaving for Kronos in about twenty minutes."

With a nod she got up and smiled as she moved toward him, feeling tiny as she always did, but was amplified on her time on this ship as everyone, even the women, were too damned tall. "Could you lead me to him?"

With a nod from him he began to walk with her, sighing quietly. "You know, you and my wife may get along." he said quietly. "Her name's Maria, I don't think you've met her."

Jane nodded. "I don't think I have." she said quietly and kept walked on, the rest of the walk was in silence.

When she finally arrived in the shuttle bay, she saw Khan on the far side prepping a shuttle. Joachim jogged over then pointed back to her as soon as he reached him. Khan's eyes landed on her before he began moving towards her, jogging at first before slowing before he reached her. "I have no idea how long I'll be." he said once he reached her. He stood close, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Could just take a day, or a week."

Nodding Jane sighed. "Keep safe."

A chuckled came from him. "You have no need to worry about me." he smirked just a little. "Anika should visit you later on."

"I don't need a babysitter." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Didn't say she was babysitting you, just thought you'd enjoy the company." Khan sighed.

Feeling in no mood to argue with him she nodded. "Fine." she said, looking up at him before he placed a kiss on her forehead, squeezing her shoulders ever so slightly before he left her, walking back towards the shuttle where Joachim and another augment were standing in wait.

She watched on before she walked out, rolling up her sleeves ever so slightly as she walked along. She finished her walk before she returned to their quarters, picking up her partially filled sketch pad and a pencil that had grown short. She took her place in the window seat and curled up with the pad on her lap as she began to sketch out random shapes. She couldn't help but be worried, though she knew there was no need to be. He was very capable of protecting himself. She'd even watched him take down a whole squad of Klingons before.

Worrying thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, she then suspected it was her doctor. "Come in." Jane called, not moving from her place as the entrance slid open.

"How are you feeling?" Anika asked as she walked in, looking around with her hands behind her back.

"Okay." Jane mumbled before she placed her pencil down to turn her gaze at her. "You can take a seat."

Accepting the offer, Anika took a chair by their table in the centre of the room. "How are things between you two?"

Jane shrugged with a sigh. "Alright I suppose… well, he's been a bit grumpy but that's all."

"I've noticed." Anika replied as she leaned back. "He seemed off when we left on the recent away mission, what happened?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "He wanted sex and I didn't, then he acted like a giant toddler."

Anika chuckled a little at that. "Sounds like him really." she answered. "I've seen him in his highs and lows, I have a fair idea what he's like."

Silence hung after she spoke, Anika shifted a little in her chair as she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jane. "I was thinking," she began. "I'm a nurse, you're alone in sickbay most of the time, I could help you. It's better than laying around here all day and it would keep me busy."

Anika immediately shook her head. "I'm working on something big at the moment. I don't need others in my way, no offense." she then stood, slowly moving in the direction of the door. "Better get to it now, see you again."

Jane's mouth formed a small circle as she watched her leave abruptly. _What the hell? What a rude ass bitch. _Jane thought. _Seriously, what is so fucking important? _

Huffing she reached for her communicator, typing a message to send.

* * *

Khan stood behind Joachim in the shuttle as it moved at maximum impulse towards a large bird of prey. It was sent to rendezvous with them at the edge of the Qo'noS system. "They're scanning us." Joachim reported.

"Good." Khan mumbled as he stood back, awaiting the Klingons to hail them. Only moments later they did. A Klingon appeared on screen, his hair dark brown and fuzzy, and was tied back. His expression was stern. "I am Q'orat, son of Rodek. The chancellor has sent me to escort you to Kronos."

"Well, Q'orat, son of Rodek, I am Khan Noonien Singh," he placed his hands on the back of Joachim's seat, leaning his weight on it. "This is my first officer, Joachim, and beside him is my head of engineering, Alexander." he gestured to the fair haired man situated next to Joachim.

The Klingon nodded. "Proceed by our starboard bow at low impulse, once we reach the capital you will be transported down before the High Council." then the screen went blank.

"Well that was brief." Joachim mumbled as he set a course in to follow the large ship.

"Were you expecting them to be polite and offer us tea and biscuits?" Alexander looked at him for a brief moment and chuckled.

Joachim shook his head and smiled just a little as they neared the planet.

They were beamed down to the First City on the surface, directly in the great hall was where they materialised. Khan looked about him, his eyes moving from one side of the room to the other. The room was full of what he supposed were members of the council, there was not a single woman, all were men. There sat the Chancellor on what seemed to be a throne in the dimly lit room with the symbol of the empire behind him on a red background.

He took a step forward, looking up at him. "I am Khan Noonien Singh, and you must be Gorkon if I am not mistaken."

"You make a bold move coming here, Khan Singh." he answered, staying slouched on his seat, wearing emblems that Khan remembered from when he read about the different Klingon customs and rituals. "We have had dealings with Human Augments in the past, a group stole a ship and destroyed a Klingon colony."

"Apologies Chancellor, I was unaware there had been Augments before us in recent times." Khan answered, his hands meeting behind his back. "What became of them?"

"They died I believe." he answered. "But more importantly, what is this technology you offer us? And why are you in hiding from the Federation?"

Khan gave a smirk, and began to explain.

* * *

Jane laid unmoving for the vast majority of the day, only moving to replicate food. It wasn't until almost midnight until Khan answered her message.

_Why is Anika being so odd recently? I asked her if I could help around sickbay and she refused and left straight after. -JMK_

_I have no idea, I'll have to speak with her when I return. -KS_

_And that will be…? -JMK_

_Hopefully tomorrow. The Chancellor will be joining us and other officials, they want to see the Vengeance for themselves. -KS_

_Okay, things going well then? -JMK_

_A fraction better than originally expected. -KS_

_Good. -JMK_

No reply came after that, and Jane began to grow rather bored. Chuckling a little to herself while she wrote the next message.

_Whatcha wearing? -JMK_

A reply came in a matter of seconds, causing a smirk to form on her face.

_You saw me leave, you know what. -KS_

_Yeah, but I didn't see you dress this morning. What's beneath? -JMK_

_Are you being serious? You were far from this the other night. -KS_

_I'm bored, answer the question. There's two answers, boxers... -JMK_

…_or nothing. -JMK _

_Pick the most obvious. -KS_

_Nothing. -JMK_

_No. -KS_

_Damn. -JMK_

Jane was smiling to herself as she stretched herself out on the bed, waiting for his reply. It seemed years, but a reply did come through.

_I answered, it's only fair if you returned the favour. -KS_

Jane couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't actually happening. He was on a serious mission and here they were.

_Pyjamas. -JMK_

_What's beneath? -KS_

_What if I don't want to say? -JMK_

_You'll suffer for it once I get back. -KS_

Jane gulped and then laughed a little more.

_That bra you seem to like. -JMK_

_Describe it. -KS_

_Creme with lace. -JMK_

_Lovely. -KS_

_Show me. -KS_

Jane sat in thought for a moment before she got up and moved to the bathroom, taking her top off on the way.

_[photo attached.] There you giant hormonal teenager. -JMK_

**The whole previous augment thing with the Klingons happened in Enterprise if anyone was interested. Can't remember what series but any who. Leave a review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You lucky ducks getting two chapters two days in a row. Thanks to Sassibone for the review :) Continuation of the messaging is in this and also a return to Jim and Co.**

* * *

Looking through her communicator, she counted up the amount of images that were quite inappropriate yet she didn't know what to do with. _Should I delete them? Or should I keep them? _She thought as paced around the room. _I don't know, I look rather good in them. Thank God that one of the effects of cryogenic sleep was weight loss. _She began to hum as she looked through the photos that she had sent, the ones Khan demanded she take and send to him. She found herself feeling attractive for once.

_I'll keep them. _She did like them quite a bit, her stomach was actually flat for once, and her legs weren't too bad. She always had big thighs, her backside was agreeable to her and Khan had some sort of infatuation with what was on her chest. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

_Enjoying the photos? -JMK_

_I am. -KS_

_How much? -JMK_

_A great deal. -KS_

_Good. -JMK_

_You going to return the favour? -JMK_

No reply came from him at all.

_I sent you all those photos, at least send me one. -JMK_

_Fine. [photo attached] -KS_

Jane opened the image and stared at it. The lighting was very dull, and she thought it must have been some sort of bathroom judging by a cubicle on the far right hand side that must have been a shower. He was completely nude in front of the mirror he was taking the photo from. His muscles were nicely defined and his hair wet. Must have just showered. His face was one of concentration as he took the photo.

_Lovely. -JMK_

_Glad you think so. I am perfect in every way after all. -KS_

Jane snorted at that and rolled her eyes.

_Whatever you say. -JMK_

_Bored without me? -KS_

_Of course I am. -JMK_

_I entertain you when I return. -KS_

_How will you do that? -JMK_

_I have a few ideas involving the bed and shower. -KS_

_And what shall we do in those places? -JMK_

_You'll see. Go to bed, it's getting late and I predict I'll be back by noon. I don't want you sleeping by then. -KS_

_Fine bossy boots. -JMK_

* * *

Romulans had beamed aboard once they reached Romulus, a group of highly trained soldiers came for them all. Jim remained silent as they were taken from the ship and moved to the surface. The Romulans mostly remained silent, apart from the odd curse word or something about humans being disgusting, or primitive.

Jim kept close to Carol as they were brought down a series of halls, Jim guessed they were in the capitol judging by the amount of politicians that past.

One approached them, a tall one, his hair a light brown. He looked at Jim. "James Tiberius Kirk I presume."

He only gave a nod, standing close to Carol with Pavel on her other side.

"I'm Avrak. Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. You'll follow me, the rest of you will be detained until further notice."

Jim gulped and stared at the Praetor as everyone behind him was herded away, Carol reluctantly letting go of her grip on his arm. Two armed guards then came behind him before he was led off to an office of some sorts.

The Praetor took his place behind his desk, sitting down in the dark room, his dark eyes staring at the human before him.

"Why am I here?" Jim asked straight away.

"We need information." Avrak answered and gave a signal to the guards who proceeded to undress him. "You are on Romulus, you have no rights." he said as Jim was stripped naked, then a guard placed a hypospray to his neck. "You're being given a truth serum, you'll answer every question I ask you, understood?"

Jim cried out from the pain of the injection before he was cuffed to a pole that retracted from the ceiling, he was stretched up to reach it.

Avrak nodded to his guards and they left them, then gave a smirk at the human that was struggling to keep his feet on the floor, his arms being painfully stretched. "Name and rank?"

Jim looked up, his breathing erratic as he answered. "James Tiberius Kirk, rank Captain."

Avrak nodded, the smirk still on his face. "Good. Place of birth?"

"R-Riverside Iowa, Earth." he said slowly.

"Mother's and father's name?" Avrak asked.

"Wiona and George Kirk." Jim breathed out.

Avrak nodded. "Good, now, what are Starfleet's plans about the oncoming war with the Klingons?"

"I don't know." Jim breathed out.

Avrak stood and moved slowly towards him until he stood in front of him. Then a blow came to Jim's face. "What are Starfleet's plans?" his voice raised a considerable amount.

"I don't know!" Jim cried out.

Avrak glared at him and gave a low growl, and gave him another hard punch, Romulans being much stronger than humans. "We will conduct the rest of this interrogation tomorrow." he gritted out before he left the poor man in the cold darkness of the room.

* * *

Jane woke early that next morning to a knock on the door. "Enter." she called out sleepily.

A tall slim woman appeared, though she had a small baby bump, Jane guessed she must have been about four or five months along. Her eyes were a dark brown and her face was of friendly sorts. "Sorry, but I'm Joachim's wife, Joachim messaged me this morning saying that Khan wanted me to wake you early. The Klingon Chancellor is visiting you see." she said in nearly one breath, which made Jane's lips curl into a small smile.

"Thank you, Maria isn't it?" Jane sat up in bed, reaching for the pyjama bottoms that layed on the floor. She slid them on beneath the covers before she got up.

"Yes." she nodded then smiled. "We were told we all have to wear something formal. Apparently we're having dinner with them. Well, everyone who is head of a department, and you and I."

Jane groaned and sighed. "I don't know what the hell I should wear."

Maria looked at her for a moment. "Well I'm wearing a dress, maybe you could too. There's a huge selection on the replicator."

Jane nodded. "Want to help me?" she smiled. "Or are too busy?"

Maria shook her head. "I have nothing to do, I'll help." she smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind herself.

Jane smiled and walked to the replicator, mentally congratulating herself for not looking like a complete idiot in front of a stranger that appeared to her out of the blue.

* * *

When Khan was back on the Vengeance, this time along with the Chancellor, his wife and a party of other Klingons, he excused himself and left them in the hands of Joachim before he headed towards the sickbay, barging through the door and looking around.

"Oh, Khan." Anika looked in from the other room. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, can you leave?"

"No." Khan snapped. "I demand to know what on earth you're doing and why you're acting differently." he glared and began to move closer towards her.

"I can't." she stood in front of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Shall I throw you out of the airlock?" he growled as he towered over her, his stance threatening. "Open the door."

Anika was caged between him and the door, there was no escape. She looked up at him slowly, gulping before she pressed the button to open the door. Khan pushed her away as it slid open, his eyes went wide. In the centre of the room there laid a cryotube. An empty cryotube. On the other side there laid and incubator. He took a step closer and looked in, and there laid what he deduced was a two month premature baby, a tiny cannula flowed from his nose and a blanket was wrapped around him. He kicked his legs every so often and moved his arms.

Khan had his eyes glued on the tiny being for some time, then let a hand moved into one of the holes located on the side of the machine, then he allowed a finger to move down his leg tiny leg. He was so delicate, easy to hurt. Khan immediately moved his hand away, still staring down at the little boy. "You said he was dead."

Anika stood by the door, watching on. "I revived him."

Khan looked over at her, glaring. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Anika sighed. "Anything could have went wrong." she said quietly. "If I told Jane that her baby was still alive, then he died, what do you think would have happened?"

Khan looked back for a brief moment, collecting the sight of his child. He looked like him, he even had a fuzz of black hair growing on his head. Then he looked back at Anika and walked past her. "You're lucky I didn't kill you, you better be at dinner, then you'll talk with Jane afterwards." he ordered before he walked out, thoughts moving through his head at the speed of light.

He thought Jane was the smallest and most delicate thing in his life.

Oh how he was wrong.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You will always have my love.**

* * *

Khan had made his way back to Joachim and the group of Klingons that were currently on board the ship, his hands were balled into fists and his nails were threatening to break his incredibly strong skin. It was difficult to maintain his usual stoic expressions throughout the day, knowing one of the people he had trusted with his life on multiple occasions has kept this behind his back the past month.

He was secretly dreading Jane's reaction. She seemed to have been pushing everything back in her mind, not crying or never wanting to talk about the subject. He didn't blame her.

The day proceeded with a tour of the Vengeance, impressing Chancellor Gorkon greatly with the weapon systems and the enhanced warp capabilities. They eventually came to the agreement that Khan would send a team of augments to oversee the integration of their technology with the Klingon fleet, then they'd begin their attack on the Federation with supervision from Khan, only coming in time of need to assist.

He'd already been at work to design a subroutine to go with the technology. It wasn't apart of the design of the Vengeance but this small programme would never be discovered by the Klingons, appearing to be a vital part of the warp systems, and only he could activate it. It would later come in handy once the war was won.

The tour came to an end later in the day, due to the vast size of the Vengeance and it's advanced technology, then the party of Klingons were led to the mess hall. He was seldom with his visits to the large room, it was the same grey metallic colour that ran through the ship, put lights were built into the bulkhead along the side with windows. In the centre on the room he had a large table replicated for the occasion.

Food from both Earth and Kronos was on the menu, Klingon food being not to his taste at all. The head of departments onboard the Vengeance, and began to mingle with the officers the Chancellor brought along. He early instructed them to do so. Anika caught his eye when she entered, just the thought of her began to make his blood boil. She kept her distance, fearing Khan, like many of the others did.

All he did then was wait for Jane's arrival.

* * *

Sleep never came to Jim that long night, pain spreading from his arms and throughout his body, it growing worse as the night progressed. What became of the rest of the away team? He found himself praying that they were all fine, that no harm came to them, but what were the chances of that in the hands of the Romulans?

He winced when the blinds opened, the light causing his eyes bother but he made out the shape of the Praetor, and a smaller shape, perhaps a child? What sort of person would bring their child into this?

The small girl looked at him, she appeared to be holding a stuffed animal, he did not recognise the species. "Father?" her voice was quiet as she stared Jim up and down.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to his seat, sitting down rather slowly.

"Do humans love their children as much as adults here do?" she asked quietly, looking back at her father.

"Of course not, my love." he replied as pushed some black hairs from her pale, slightly green tinted face. "Go on back to your mother, she'll be wanting you."

The small girl nodded quickly and skipped past the wooden desk, looking back up at the strange human for a brief moment before heading back out the door.

Jim managed to pull up his head, searing pain shot up his neck. "How… can you let her see this?" his throat was dry from thirst.

The Praetor sighed and poured a green substance into a glass, then brought it to his lips to sip slowly. "She is Romulan, she will grow up to work in the military, or government, and she will make me proud." he said slowly. "Hopefully, she'll grow up to see the destruction of the Federation."

Jim looked down, the pain overwhelming him. "There isn't any reason why we can't live in peace." he breathed out.

The Praetor snorted, placing the glass down upon his desk. "I'd rather watch the destruction of Romulus a thousand times than being allied with a pitiful excuse for a race."

"Heard that one before." Jim mutter under his breath. Luckily the Romulan opposite him didn't catch that.

"Well, Mr Kirk, you are of no use to me." he began. "You'll be sent to the detention block a sent the other human I interrogated about a year ago. Enjoy yourself Captain." he smiled, though it sent a chill down Jim's back. It was odd really, they were identical to Vulcans, though you would never see a Vulcan smile.

The very same guards from the day before seised him, pulled a long shirt over his head a dragged him out, his legs too tired from being stretched the night before to operate. The journey was a blur to him, and in the end he was pushed in a cell, his knees buckled beneath him and he fell, falling to the ground with a thump. Then he heard shuffling about him, then a hand pressed on his back. "You all right?" the voice said, and was evidently male by the low pitch of it. He found himself nodding then he looked up at the man, he was fairly tall, maybe a little taller than he was, yet he was grey. He dragged him over to a corner of the small room, then brought a small cup of water to his lips, feeding him water slowly. Jim savoured the feel of the cool liquid rush down his throat, then almost immediately, he felt able to speak without as much pain. "Captain James Kirk."

The man nodded, he appeared human. "Admiral Isaac McKenna." he nodded at him.

Jim froze, staring up at him. "You have a daughter?" he asked quietly.

He nodded. "She works on your ship for a matter of fact."

_Oh shit._

* * *

Jane smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Maria was one side of her, smiling back. "It like that one."

Jane nodded as she stared at herself. The dress reached down above her knee and was black lace, the shoulders was sheer while the rest had a black fabric beneath it to hide everything away. "Yours looks good too." she smiled. Maria wore a long cream dress that flowed out just below the bust line, along with a sweetheart neck line, though her bump was still visible.

She took her eyes away from that area, not wanting her mind to dwell on that subject as she turned to replicate a pair or black heels so she wouldn't appear that tiny that night.

Not long later they both walked towards the mess, Jane sighing at the amount of people there. She hoped Khan didn't expect her to speak much. Before she knew it she spotted him stalking towards her. He stood tall in front of her and pulled her close. "You look ravishing." his voice dropped an octave. He was probably still hyped up from the photos the night before.

She smiled ever so slightly. "So do you." she grinned a bit as she pulled her hair to one side, Maria had curled it earlier, and she curled her's in turn.

Khan pulled her away at that moment, and led her to the Chancellor, who towered over her like all the others did.

Khan introduced her quickly to the burly Klingon, who then looked over her, looking back. "She's small and weak for a mate." he said as he glanced back at her.

Jane frowned, then felt the urge the take of a stiletto and to stab him in the nuts.

Then, all of a sudden, he began to laugh, loudly at that. "I can see that she's a feisty one!" he roared then took a swig from a cup, Jane guessed it was blood wine, something she heard a lot of. She looked around to see the rest of the Klingons in one corner, all laughing and bashing heads together, or throwing the odd playful punch.

Jane sighed and looked up at Khan as the Chancellor stumbled back to the group. This wasn't going to be enjoyable at all.

* * *

At the end of the long evening, she just wanted to be carried to bed, but Khan had insisted that she had to go to sickbay with him. She groaned as she was thrown over his shoulder, and she still had the awful taste from a Klingon dish she tried called 'gagh', though she tried it just to make the Chancellor happy, forcing all the Augments to try the delicacy.

They entered the sickbay a few moments later, Khan glared at Anika, who arrived only moments prior. He walked past her, heading straight into the small room off to the side. He placed her back on her feet. "Need to show you something." he said and turned her.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the baby. She froze as she stared at what was inside the incubator. Was she dreaming? It had to be.

After what seemed to be a millennia she turned back around to Khan, a questioning expression on her face.

He placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing random shapes. "Anika revived him, she kept it under covers in fear of anything else going wrong."

After the first part of the sentence left Khan's lips, Jane didn't listen to the rest as her head turned to Anika. _I really am gonna take my fucking stiletto off now._

* * *

**Leave a review :) Had a few **_**Chain of Command**_ **vibes in this, which was an episode in TNG, when Picard was captured by the Cardassians. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, I wasn't well and had no motivation. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

Before anyone was harmed, Khan had Jane flung over his shoulder and was on course with their quarters. She got as far as reaching to undo her shoe before he realised what she was going to do. They really didn't need a scene, so there they were, entering their quarters and she sobbing out loudly. He could understand why she was like this, having thought her child was dead, then finding out all of a sudden that he was well and not far from her at all.

She thrashed her legs against him before he placed her on the bed, then she proceeded to curl up, mumbling things to herself while tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks.

He observed her for a moment before he placed himself beside her, brushing hairs from her face. He didn't speak, just watching her closely before she slowly looked at him, her cheeks all puffy.

He let out a sigh before he leant over her, kissing her forehead.

She felt his lips linger for awhile before he moved back. "I'll go speak with her." he whispered before he moved to stand.

She gave a nod which was accompanied with a sniff before she grabbed a pillow, wrapping her limbs around it.

He moved quickly, moving down the deck until he came to sickbay, he peered in, catching Anika in the corner of his eye. She looked at him stumbling back from her work. Her lips formed a frown as she tilted her head to look down.

"What condition is he in?" Khan asked, stepping closer to the station where she was working.

Anika looked up at him slowly, biting her lip nervously. "All of your augmented DNA is dominate in his, though he has her eyes," she answered slowly. "He recovered surprisingly quickly, then today I made sure his lungs were developed, and digestive system."

Khan gave a nod before he looked into the room. She knew his intentions of taking him back to where he belonged.

* * *

Jim couldn't believe this. How could he explain his actions to that nurse's father?

This wasn't happening.

"How is she?" the older man asked as he moved to a bench in the dark room.

"How did you get here?" Jim asked, avoiding that topic of conversation.

"Marcus sent me when I tried to prevent him waking an Augment. It must have been the leader." Isaac sighed. "I got in his way, then sent me on what he thought was a suicide mission."

Jim stared at him, noticing resemblances between him and Jane. They had the same shape of face and bone structure, along with the same lips. "Why didn't they kill you?"

All he got in response what a shrug. "No idea." he said and looked at him. "Well, Captain, going to answer my question?"

Jim took in a deep intake of breath as he looked away. The room was confining, dark and dusty. It was far worse compared to the brig on the Vengeance. "Marcus moved her to the Kelvin Memorial. I couldn't do anything about that." he murmured. "The Augment you wanted to be left in stasis, Khan Noonien Singh, blew it up after being used by Marcus." he paused, not knowing how to finish the explanation. "She died in the blast." he didn't even meet his eyes.

The older man's expression changed dramatically and looked away. He did not speak again for some time.

* * *

Jane had stripped down to her underwear, the dress becoming uncomfortable after a long period of time. She returned to hugging her pillow before she heard the door slide open. She didn't bother looking up.

He sat carefully on the bed, looking at her with a sigh. "Jane." he called quietly.

She looked up slowly, looking up at him then down to what he had in his arms. Gasping a little she sat up.

He looked at her nervously. He was so small and that made him extremely nervous.

She moved closer and looked at him in amazement, her eyes wide as tears no longer fell. "He's perfect." she said quietly, looking up at Khan.

"Want to hold him?" he asked quietly.  
She nodded without hesitation and held her arms out and took her carefully before sitting against the head board, looking down at him as she leaned against her pillows.

Khan watched them silently, the baby moving his little arms. He undressed and moved beside her, sliding one arm around her back before leaning into her.

They remained like that for some time, all was silent apart from the small noises the baby would make.

Jane smiled and caressed his small cheek with a thumb, holding him closer to her before she looked up, smiling even more.

It was the first time they were both content and happy, having lived through hardships over the time they were together, first Marcus took what mattered from them, then Jim Kirk committed the same crime. Hopefully things would be different.

* * *

Khan arrived with a small cot after heading to the larger replicator facilities where much larger pieces of furniture could be acquired. It was not long after they sat with their son, maybe a few hours after. "Any names?" he asked as he placed the cot by their bed, wondering if she had anything in mind.

Jane shook her head, still in her underwear. "I'll think about it." she said quietly, feeding the small baby with a bottle.

Khan gave a nod before he got in next to her, pulling her close once again before silence ensued.

"I want a rocking chair." Jane said after awhile as he rubbed the baby's back, hoping for a burp.

Khan raised a brow. "Why?"

Jane looked at him. "Just to rock him, to get him sleep."

"Fine." he murmured.

"Anything wrong with that?" Jane asked with a brow raised.

"You'll look ancient." he said.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at that then placed a small kiss on his lips. "Too bad then." she smiled.

He let slip a rare chuckled and placed his lips back on hers.

* * *

**Leave a review! Sorry for the length.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY. Really, I'm sorry for the time gaps between these, I've just been busy, and tired with no motivation to write after. I'll try to be better with posting chapters. Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter and thanks to Sassiebone for all her ideas! This one is going to be a bit longer, enjoy! Some nudity is ahead. **

**I own nothing. Well apart from Jane. And the baby. AND her dad. I'll shut up now. **

* * *

Jim kept distance from the older man, keeping to himself in a corner of the cell, letting the other Captain grieve.

What else what he meant to say to him? Admit that he killed his daughter, risking their trust between them and possibly damage the chance of escape?

He had to lie.

He was certain that Jane was dead, and her child for that matter. No one could survive that setting of a phaser, well Augments could, but she most definitely could not have. She was small and weak, though she had his Augment blood in her, he doubted that made a difference in the matter.

He stretched out slightly, feeling pain bolt through his muscles. His eyes landed on the door, he saw shadows pass on the other side. After a while two or three stopped and the door slowly slid open and two guards stepped in, one dragging him up and the other going for Isaac. The Praetor followed in after. "Kirk, your people have been exchanged for Romulan prisoners on Earth. They should be back safely in Federation space." he announced.

"What about us?" Isaac asked as he stood up straightly.

The Praetor smiled a sadistic smile. "You'll see."

Jim exhaled loudly as he was pushed out of the cell, Isaac right behind him. All that mattered to him that the rest were safe, that Carol was safe.

* * *

Jane rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn as she stared at her sleeping infant. He was so tiny she was frightened of harming him when she held him. She was cautious when Khan held him, knowing what he was capable of. She watched him kill a few in a room full of Starfleet officers, a whole squad of Klingons, and she watched him crush the skull of the man who killed her father. That memory would always remained ingrained in her mind.

Though he was careful even around her, as if he was frightened he would overestimate his own strength.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night." his voice came from the doorway of the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around his hips, revealing his toned torso and he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

She smiled slightly at him and got up "I'm fine." she said, now in a white chemise which reached midway up her thigh. She took a few steps closer to him, the weak smile still on her face. "I was a little nervous in case anything happened to him during the night." she said quietly.

He smiled softly, he knew she'd end up like this. "Go for a nap."

Jane shook her head and came closer. "I'll not sleep properly tonight in that case. I napped a little earlier." she mumbled, placing a hand on his midsection.

He watched her carefully as she allowed her small fingers to skim over his skin. _God it had been too long._

Jane looked up at him and sighed as she brought a hand up to his shoulder. Then she let out a small yelp as he grabbed her, yet it was not quite loud enough to wake the baby. He held her with one arm wrapped around her while he crashed his lips on hers. She managed to wrap her legs around him while she held onto his shoulders as she returned his kiss, chuckling when she heard the sound of a towel hit the ground. She pulled back with a grin, caressing the skin of his back. "Shower?"

He nodded. "Shower."

He carried her back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him after he made sure the monitoring system in the bedroom was operational.

* * *

Later that day, Khan had the rocking chair placed in the corner of the main living area before he had to attend some business with the Klingons elsewhere on the ship, leaving Jane with the baby alone. She held him on the chair as she rocked back and forth gently, trying to feed the little one. He was pretty much a copy of his father, though she could see he had her big eyes, though she hoped the colour of his eyes would be like Khan's. She loved his eyes.

The small bundle of joy made little noise. Jane had yet to hear him cry, not like she was looking forward to that. She was a qualified nurse, she could look after his health without having to make a visit to sickbay, only planning on going near there when needed, like emergences.

She tried to think of baby names for the rest of the day, researching the meanings of some. She picked out a few she most like, wondering what Khan would later think of them.

He didn't know quite when he was knocked out, but Jim began to wake on a cold hard floor, and he heard voices all around him. It sounded relatively busy, but he could hear struggles and yells for help in the distance. His brilliant blue eyes snapped open, and he was in a cage. A crowded cage at that. People of species he never knew existed were around him, along with the fellow captain who happened to be wide awake next to him.

He then winced as he felt pain strike in his neck, and his hand quickly flew to the exact spot to find that some sort of probe was stuck in his skin.

"Don't tamper with that." said Isaac with a short sigh. "It's a neural inhibitor. Damage that and you're dead."

Jim looked up at him, before his eyes wandered around their surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

"Orion." Isaac mumbled as he slumped against a bar.

_Oh shit._

Orion was the slave centre of this region of space, best known for their slave girls imparticular. They never really bothered much with the Federation and were on relatively friendly terms, but they could never join the Federation unless they gave up the slave trade, but Jim couldn't see that happening.

But why would the Praetor send them here?

Why didn't they kill them instead of sending them to this slave market?

Jim's thoughts were pushed aside as a large Orion male stepped in with a staff to herd them out with, also with a phaser on his belt. He wore nothing over his chest, but the rest of the green man was covered. Only Jim and Isaac were taken, they seemingly being the most healthy of the group despite the beatings they received from the Romulans. They were pushed out and forced onto a platform, below bidders were inspecting them, scrutinising them.

"You'll be bought, I won't." Isaac whispered. "You're much younger and fitter."

Jim looked at him slowly. "You're not that old."

"Son, I'm sixty-six." he sighed. "I was due for retirement two years ago, but Marcus insisted I'd stay after Vulcan was destroyed." he paused as he noticed the bidding had started. "I'm past my sell by date." he murmured.

Jim gave a sighed as he watched the few Ferengi, Tellarites and the other species bid over them.

Jane hummed a lullaby to the little boy as he fed, rocking back and forth on the wooden rocking chair. She loved this, nursing the half awake child as he remained feeding.

* * *

Light shone into their sitting area as Khan stepped in, looking over at her and the child. That seemed to warm in heart. That never happened. He stepped in further, kicking off his shoes to one side and he moved to the replicator, waiting for a hot cup of tea to materialize. "I'll be off to Kronos tomorrow, going to inspect the ships they have in their fleet to determine what technology is compatible with ours. I suspect most of it will." he told her as he sat in an armchair.

Jane glanced at him as he spoke, not taking interest in the subject. "Will you be back?"

He nodded as he sipped the hot beverage, one leg crossed over the other. "I should be before 1800."

She nodded as she finished feeding the small baby, then left him to sleep in her arms. "Any names on your mind?" she asked, looking at him.

"Noonien." he said straight away as he looked at her.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course you would choose that."

Khan raised a brow. "What's wrong with that?"

Jane shook her head. "Absolutely nothing." she said. "Can it be his second name?"

"Fine." he nodded, liking that idea. "First name?"

Jane shrugged. "I looked up a few things, there was one I really liked."

He nodded as he sipped on his drink. "Go on."

"Aidan. It means little fire." she said quietly.

He remained silent for awhile as he thought. _Aidan Noonien Singh. Didn't sound that bad._

She sighed as he didn't reply, so she got up and moved to the next room, placing the baby in his cot, covering him up with a small blanket. She watched him sleep for awhile before she changed into a vest top and a pair of shorts. She was just about done before a pair of arms lifted her up. She huffed. "I'm not a child." she said firmly as she kicked her legs, trying to get free.

"I know you aren't." He said as he held her tightly.

"Put me down then."

"No." he liked the resistance she gave to this sometimes, made things interesting, even though her actions were feeble. "You may have your way with his name on one condition."

"And that would be?" she huffed.

"You have to give me a back massage, your little hands do wonders." he smirked.

_That was it? _She raised a brow, expecting more strings to be attached. "Fine."

"But," he began.

_For fuck sake, I'm in for anything now._

"You have to wear a set of lingerie, not those awful pyjamas. And you have to agree to anything I offer afterwards."

Jane glared. "So, I'm pretty much a slave for the night?"

He answered with a smirk. "You agreed to it."

* * *

**Leave a review if you wish!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I am sorry for the delays, I've just been really busy and I've not much time to write. Updating will be slow after halloween. As always, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

A sharp nudge struck Jim in the lower back, forcing him to move. The guard behind him must have been nearly two meters in height. Most Orion men were huge. Both of them were led into a room, probably where their buyer was. "Knew you wouldn't be left behind."

All he could hear was a sigh from the other man.

Jim caught a glance at their buyer… he was Starfleet uniform and clearly human. Admiral Gregory Anderson if he wasn't mistaken.

_All that panicking over fucking nothing. _

"Admiral, Captain." he nodded at them both. "We received a hint from the Romulans of what they planned on doing to you, we got here just on time before you were sold off," he smiled. "Good to see you're not dead." he said, mostly towards Isaac. "What happened?"

Jim listened as he explained the whole ordeal between him and Marcus and how he had ended up on Romulus. He guessed they knew each other, possibly friends.

They spoke with each other as he led them off, security officers were with them as they were escorted to a shuttle before the left the planet.

Isaac was in silence after his explanation, and he was informed that he couldn't retire just yet, due to the hostilities recently faced from the Klingons. "They took control of outposts in the neutral space around the neutral zone." he explained. "If war happens we'll need more ships in service and more experienced officers on them."

"You know I never was in charge of any ships, I was always on the ground." he mumbled.

"You're still an Admiral. And you're being reinstated as the head of Starfleet Engineering Corps." Gregory said. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea. After all this dies down, you'll be let go."

He stared off, noticeable annoyed with the situation, and still upset with the news of Jane Jim had told him of.

"Was the body of my daughter found?" he asked.

The other Admiral raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Isaac looked at him and at Jim. "She's dead,"

_Oh fuck._

Jim looked away. This wasn't happening.

Gregory shook his head. "We aren't certain if she is or not. Do you even know what she did?"

"All I know she was killed when that Augment maniac blew up the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London." he answered quietly.

"Who told you that?" Gregory asked before he paused and slowly looked at Jim.

_I shouldn't have opened my god damn mouth._

* * *

Sighing, Jane woke up to an empty bed. He left early to go down to the surface. She laid there for awhile, stretching an arm out to reach his side of the bed. It was still warm.

She looked around the room, the was no sign of him and no one seemed to be in the bathroom.

A small coo emanated from her other side. She looked into the cot to see her little boy wide awake and looking straight at her. With a smile she reached out for him, taking him into her arms before leaning back into a pillow. "Just me and you then?"

He just stared up at her, no expression on his tiny face. His eyes were slowly turning a shade of blue similar to her own. He reached out, his little fingers tangling themselves in the fabric of her night dress.

Jane felt different from the moment she first saw him. She felt that she had a proper responsibility in her life now, to care for her son. She somehow felt complete.

"You look exactly like your daddy." she told him, knowing just speaking to him was good for his learning. "And you'll be just as strong and smart as him when you're older." her voice was soft, and she pressed the side of his head to her chest gently, reading somewhere when she was doing her nursing degree that premature babies found listening to their mother's heartbeat soothing.

"Your daddy's a good man." she said softly, noting how he watched her lips. "He looks after everyone, and he cares about everyone."

He yawned cutely and stretched out, Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

There was a tap on the door and he immediately looked around, trying to find out where the noise came from. She couldn't help but laugh softly. "Come in."

Maria popped her head in, looking at her. "Sorry, just Khan wanted me to check in on you."

Jane nodded. "It's fine, just come on in." she said quietly.

She nodded and moved inside, Jane noted her bump was slightly bigger than previously thought. The bed shifted as she sat on the edge beside her, looking at the bundle in her arms.

"He looks exactly like his father." Maria said quietly. "There's been a lot of talk in the crew about him."

Jane looked at her, holding Aidan closer. "What do they all think?" she asked slowly, she really didn't know what everybody thought it her, let alone her child.

"Most of the women are excited about it all," she looked at her. "The men are being men. But everyone cares about it. He'll be our future leader and he's a new member of the family."

Jane smiled a little more, watching him as he fell asleep once more. Maria held out her arms, offering to put him in his cot. She was wary about it. This would be the first time he'd be held by someone else other than Khan and her, (and Anika, but she excluded her.) but she past him to her, she trusted her. "Did you name him?" she asked, watching him for a short moment before placing him down to sleep in comfort.

"Aidan." she said softly, swinging her legs out from under the covers. "I've always liked the name."

Maria nodded and looked down at her own bump. "Joachim and I are expecting a girl, and another woman on board is expecting a boy." she said. "Maybe we can all do something. I'm friendly with her, saved me a few times back on Earth."

_This is great, _Jane thought. Things were getting better for her, she had a baby, now a friend and the prospects of another. She never thought about her old life back on the Enterprise at all, not that she ever wanted to think about those people again.

* * *

The shuttle from Orion was safely back in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise, an angry Admiral was pulled out.

The conversation about his daughter had ended abruptly on the short shuttle trip, Admiral Anderson telling him he'd explain elsewhere.

"She assisted him. The Augment, Khan is his name. Khan Noonien Singh." he said slowly once they were inside a room used for meetings. "She killed one person and injured another herself on an attack on Headquarters." he sighed. "Last reported she was pregnant. Jim Kirk shot her, he was a prisoner on that warship Marcus was developing. It's stolen."

Isaac looked down, _she couldn't do all that, could she?_

"We... We don't know if she's alive or not."

He rested his head on his hands. "She didn't do that." his voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but she's a wanted person. So is her partner." he said slowly once again.

"She isn't that stupid!" he yelled, anger snapping. "What would drive her to do that?! She could never hurt anything, she's not a murderer." he couldn't handle this, the pain from being tortured by Romulans for months, and now this.

Gregory sighed and looked down. He hated delivering bad news, whatever it was. "Well, she did believe Marcus killed you. We believe that was her motivation."

He leaned back, covering his face with his hands. There was a loud sob.

He never felt this much pain since the day his wife died.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really appreciate the feedback I get through the reviews. If you guys didn't review I wouldn't be writing this, it really motivates me when I see a new one so thanks to those who do review, you will forever have my love. **

**Anyways on with the chapter! I do not own Star Trek, nor it's characters. Only Jane, Aidan and her father.**

* * *

"You told him what?!" An angry physician yelled quite loudly at his commanding officer and friend.

Jim couldn't meet Leonard's eye, he kept his eyes glued on his feet. "I couldn't tell him the truth."

"Then you shouldn't have said anything at all!" he roared. "You know Jim, this is all your fucking fault, you chased all my good nurses away, and one aligned with a fucking tyrant from the 1990s!" Leonard had his fists in a ball, he wanted to hit him, but he didn't.

Spock watched on, a brow raised at Leonard. "Doctor, none of this is the Captain's fault, he isn't-"

"Shut up you fucking green blooded robot!" he yelled. "You know nothing! You think you are better than everyone else on this god forsaken ship because you don't feel!"

"If you don't stop now you'll be restrained to quarters." Admiral Anderson entered the small back room to the sickbay. "I know she was once a valued member of the medical staff," he said quietly, looking at Leonard. "But she's an enemy. Reports indicate that Khan has allied with the Klingons. War will happen."

They all were silent.

There was a sigh from the Admiral. "Commander, you'll be in charge until Kirk recovers. Admiral McKenna will remain on board. He will take over in the event of war." his eyes moved from Leonard, to Spock then to Jim. "You didn't even finish Academy training and you've only been Captain for a short amount of time." there was a sigh and he moved back towards the entrance. "When it ends you'll get control again." with that and a small stare the Admiral left, only for another one to enter with a nurse.

Leonard looked at Jim. "Rest for two weeks." he ordered with a growl and looked away, heading towards the new patient.

He looked worse than Jim. He was thinner, he was pale and the skin under his eyes was red.

He looked at him as he ran the tricorder over him. He had an infection and he was undernourished. "You'll have to go rest and eat. Make sure you get three meals a day. Preferably large ones." he told him quietly as he pressed a hypospray to his neck to treat infection.

"She worked here then." he spoke up.

Leonard looked at him and slowly nodded. "She did."

There was silence after until he had called a nurse over to take him to his quarters.

He looked around the room after the young nurse had left. The door closed behind him. The quarters were meant for an Admiral, it was large, had a large window and its own food replicator.

He moved past it all and moved to the desk with a computer monitor. He enabled it and went to his personal account which contained photos. Photos he had had for years, and most of them were of Jane.

The majority were baby pictures, a few videos and few were of her as an adolescent.

He looked through them, his face was blank.

There was a knock after a while.

"Enter."

The door opened and Leonard looked in. "Am I disturbing you?"

Isaac shook his head. "Not at all." the older man said quietly. He kept staring at his computer console.

His face was easily read, he could tell he was pained, looking the same as Jane did when she learnt he 'died'. Leonard diverted his thoughts, not wanting to think of it. "Get rest tonight. Bed at 2100 after a meal."

He didn't look up.

"Then you'll have peace for a couple of days, on Thursday Mr Scott, our head engine-"

"I know who he is." he cut him off, slowly looking up. "Wants to give me a tour around? Fine."

Leonard nodded slowly. "Any meal from the mess you would like?"

Isaac answered with a shake of his head then went back to looking at the screen.

Leonard didn't ask anything else as he saw the reflection of his computer on the glass window behind him. She must have been about one. She was completely bald, bright blue eyes along with a grin in a lilac sundress.

He left a moment later.

* * *

Sitting with a bowl of replicated pasta with a creamy tomato sauce, Jane sat idly in the window seat along with a book by her side.

Aidan slept a lot, and he also ate more than a premature baby would normally eat. She suspected this was some augment trait in order to grow to the size a month old baby should be.

She weighed him earlier and measured him after her visit from Maria had ended. He had gained weight and was longer in length, which was a good sign.

She stretched out as she finished eating the contents of the bowl. She sat awhile before she disposed of it.

Life was boring.

She never really went out of their quarters much, there wasn't much to do on the extremely busy ship anyway. It wasn't exactly built for entertainment.

She read or drew in the evenings mostly, waiting for him to return from the bridge, but he'd be coming from Kronos until he had the Klingon engineers sorted with the new designs.

When he did return, she was wrapped in a blanket with a newly replicated sketch pad, having filled the others she had and were stored away in a draw.

She looked up. "How was your day?" she asked before looking down, concentrating on details.

"Good. Went the way I expected it to." Khan watched her, stepping in and replicating something simple yet filling before he settled himself by the table. "How is he?" he asked, noticing the cot wasn't in the room, but in the spare room.

"Slept most of the day. He gained weight." she told him, still fixed on what she was doing. "He'll be fine. Perfectly fine."

He watched her concentrate on the piece she was finishing. He didn't see it, he never looked through her sketch books. She was touchy about it and he never questioned it. He just left her be about the matter.

He waited for her to put it to one side before he spoke again. "Come here."

With a sigh she got up with the blanket, standing in front of him. He pulled her closer, having her straddle him. "Tired?"

She nodded and yawned a bit. "He woke early. Just after you left."

He watched her before looking at the coat he had removed when he returned, it was neatly folded over the arm of the chair. He reached into the pocket.

"How was things on Kronos?" she asked. "Busy?"

He nodded, pulling a small box out. "Wandered about the city once I ensured the technology was compatible. Happy birthday." he handed her the box.

"What?" she looked at him utterly confused. "It's not my birthday."

"It's the twentieth of September."

"You're joking."

He reached back into his pocket to show her his communicator, the date was displayed on it.

"Fuck it is. Didn't even realise." she mumbled and sighed at the box. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." he told her. "Open it."

She looked down at the box and lifted the lid up, and inside there was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. The chain was silver, a diamond, a quite a large one was attached at the end. She slowly took it from the box, her mouth hung open slightly. He took it from her, undoing the clasp before wrapping it around her neck, she pushed her hair out of the way for him. It hung from her neck and rested on her chest.

She looked down at it before looking at him. "Thank you." she whispered and leaned closer, pressing her lips to his.

He just hoped she would like the other piece of jewellery he had for her as much as the piece around her neck.

* * *

There were cries, loud sharp ones. She couldn't remember when she had fell asleep, Khan must have put her to bed.

The bed was empty, which confused her, it was too early for him to leave. She got up anyway, moving towards the room where Aidan slept, but she heard a voice, it was soft and must have been singing some sort of lullaby. She peered in.

The room was poorly lit, but she made out Khan's figure, their screaming son in his arms as he tried to coax a bottle into his mouth.

She didn't move, she only watched and listened. She didn't understand anything he said, she guessed it was Hindi he was singing in.

It was odd seeing him like this, but she knew he would always be a perfect father.

* * *

**Leave a review if you wish!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, was caught up in school, and I was unwell for a bit. Hopefully I'll get another chapter or two up before I have to go back. Here's a late Christmas present for you all!**

* * *

"MUMMY!"

The squeal was loud, it jolted her out of her slumber. This was the third night in a row.

She nudged Khan with a foot. He always managed to sleep through this.

There was crying and sobbing in the background and squealing continued.

He woke, his eyes heavy as he looked at her. "Go get the child."

She shook her head. "Your turn."

He yawned. "He's calling for you."

She moved a little and unexpectedly her hand came in contact with his face, a loud slap was the result of that. "Go get him now." she snapped but her voice was hushed.

He groaned and slowly shifted out of the bed, unharmed from her attack.

He made his way to his room in the dark, picking up a pair of boxers and slipping them on on the way.

He looked into the room and there was their one-year-old son standing in his crib, sobbing. Khan switched on the light and moved towards him, noticing how red the skin was beneath his eyes. He held his chubby arms out to be picked up.

Khan took his son into his arms and held him close against his chest, rubbing his small back. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Aidan's response was hesitated, but he managed to point to his bed. "Monsters." he sobbed quietly.

Khan sighed. "Did your mother not chase them away last night?" he made his way back to his and Jane's bedroom, turning off the light before he made it back to bed.

He didn't answer and curled up in the bed, looking at his father who was currently getting comfortable in his spot. He looked at his mother who turned to look at him. "What's wrong dear?"

"Monster's back." Aidan murmured as his father laid close to him on his side, facing Jane.

"Come here." Jane whispered with her arms out, and he moved closer, cuddling into her without hesitation. "Daddy will beat them all up."

The little boy was quiet with his head rested on his mothers chest until he slowly fell back into a deep sleep. At that point his mother was also sleeping, but Khan remained awake, watching them both.

He had changed a great deal over the course of his small life. At six months he had caught up in his development and after that point he was often mistaken for being older. He was tall for his age and intelligent. They were doing their best to improve his speech so he could go on to learn to write.

Khan's time on Kronos had ended as the construction of their fleet of modified ships was complete and was ready for war. He left the invasion plans to the Klingons but he did intervene at one point, giving them coordinates of vulnerable space stations along the Neutral Zone. It was only a matter of time for things to be under way.

The Vengeance would remain out of battles unless absolutely necessary. Many of the crew began having children and he could not put them, and his own at risk. They would carry out intelligence operations on various planets, the new cloaking system the Klingons had given them in return would become quite useful.

He would also gather information on the Federation's fleet, especially on the Enterprise. He was curious of how the crew was faring, especially a certain James Kirk. He had plans for him.

He didn't sleep again that night and at about six in the morning Aidan woke up and squirmed out of his unconscious mother's arms. He turned and looked at him. "Hungry." he murmured and moved closer to his father.

Khan took him in his arms and sat up, stood and moved to the replicator in their living room to replicate him breakfast, which consisted of toast and a bunch of grapes and strawberries along with a tippy cup full of orange juice. He set it on the table and sat him in his highchair, sitting opposite him with a cup of coffee.

Aidan ate silently, still tired and he didn't feel like speaking, concentrating on the juicy clots of fruit in front of him. When he had finished he held out his arms, demanding to be released. Khan granted him the wish and placed him on his feet, handing him his cup to bring with him. Aidan stumbled through the room, soon finding his way back to his parent's bedroom, looking up at his mother who was still deep in sleep. He took a gulp of his juice and dropped the cup on the carpet, making his way closer to the bed, standing opposite his mother's face. "MORNING TIME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and Jane woke, frowning at him. "Don't scream that loudly. In fact don't scream at all." she murmured sleepily and yawned.

Aidan frowned. "Up!"

"I'm getting up," Jane murmured and pulled herself up to a sitting position, again yawning before getting up. "May I get a kiss and hug?" she asked, bending down to his level.

He nodded with a grin and wrapped his arms around her neck, squeezing her as much as he could while he placed a kiss on her cheek. Jane held him closely, smiling. "Love you."

"Wove you." he said and he let go of her, weaving out of her arms to retrieve his cup, his morning mission of waking his mother complete.

Jane let out a chuckle as he stumbled out and towards his collection of toys.

After a shower and pulling on fresh clothes she walked out to see that Khan had dressed him. He hadn't spent much time with his son since he constantly was on Kronos.

"I'm taking him to the bridge today." Khan informed her once she walked in.

"Oh, sure about it?" she asked, sitting in her spot by the window, seeing he raised a brow.

"It won't be difficult. He'll behave, won't you?" he looked down on the floor, seeing him look up from his toy ship, he grinned innocently.

Jane chuckled. "Very well. You have him the entire day. Make sure he gets lunch and that-"

"I'm not an idiot, handling a child shouldn't be difficult, besides, he's MY child, he better behave or he'll get punished." Khan folded his arms over his chest and watched her for a reaction.

"He's OUR child." Jane began. "And he's only a little over one, he doesn't know any better. He you punish him you tell me first, and a draw the line at spanking." she finished quite confidently, if he was to ever touch him, which she doubted, he would know the consequences. She'd find someway of beating the absolute crap out of him.

Khan gritted his teeth. He didn't like her telling him how he should raise the child. He was raised with harsh discipline, but he would never inflict the amount of pain he went through as a child to his own. "We'll talk about this later." he mumbled and got up, leaving his second cup of coffee behind him and moving to Aidan, allowing him one toy to bring along before picking him up, looking back for a brief second before leaving.

Jane sighed loudly. He was difficult at times and it frustrated her, but in the end, didn't all relationships have their ups and downs?

* * *

The past year was thoroughly dull in space, Jim thought anyway. Only thing to report on was an increase in raw materials being exported to the Klingon Empire. War was coming whether they liked it or not.

The Enterprise was sent on few missions Jim classed as exciting, mainly humanitarian missions, helping disaster stricken planets or settling disputes. The Admiral handled them all extremely well, and Jim always took note of how he handled them.

He was completely different from his daughter, yes there were similarities in appearance, (though he was around the same height as Jim and she was a complete and utter midget.) he was louder, he spoke his mind, he often was grumpy and criticised others but he was also humourous.

He did get on well with various members of the crew, especially Scotty due to the fact that they were both obsessed with machinery.

Carol was still on board, their relationship had progressed a great deal, both now sharing quarters.

Some thought that relationship would be over in a matter of time due to Jim's personality, but it exceeded expectations.

Jim's thoughts was interrupted by a snore. He looked up from his station on the bridge and their the Admiral was slumped, bored to death of the tedious scanning of empty space, the mission that Command had assigned to them.

Spock moved from his post and stood in front of the Admiral, his face the usual stoic one. "Admiral."

It wasn't loud enough and he slept on.

"Admiral." Spock was louder and he woke. Blinking a few times he looked up a Spock. "Shit, I fell asleep again."

Spock didn't react to his choice of words, to used to them already. "Yes, Admiral. Five minutes and 30 seconds this time."

He rolled his eyes. "Good to know, go back to your post." he murmured and stretched a little, before looking in front of him. "Pavel, mind going for coffee for me? Get some for yourself if you want."

The young ensign looked up and nodded. "No Admiral, I'll be quick." he got up and made for the mess hall.

Isaac yawned once more and stretched out on the uncomfortable chair.

Jim chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Leave a review if you wish to!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, sorry for not updating sooner. School's busy so I didn't have much time to myself. Anyway, thanks to all of you who are following the story and for all the reviews I get. I couldn't be happier with all the response I get for this shitty story. **

**I don't own any of the characters that belong to the Star Trek franchise. **

Aidan wouldn't leave the corner.

He was standing, staring at his father who was sitting in the captain's chair, and who was also returning the stare. He shuffled a little and ignored everyone else in the room at that moment.

Khan was completely confused. He was happy sitting on his knee only a matter of minutes ago until he abruptly got up and waddled past the helm and situated himself left of the view screen. He was hidden from most, apart from Joachim (who was currently at the helm.) and himself.

He was never this shy. He was usually happy to have other crew members speak with him.

"Aidan?" Khan's eyes remained at him, wondering what had gotten into him. "Come here."

Aidan glanced up at him once he heard him, shaking his head and turning around to look at the view screen, staring at the space outside.

Khan let out a long sigh, resting his head in his hand and was some what slumped in his chair. He was about to ask him again until he changed his tone, he skipped from where he was as if he hadn't acted the way he did and stood in front of his father. "Khan, I hungry." he said, rocking on his feet.

The child confused him. He really did. One moment he was being completely odd then the next he demands lunch and uses his name to refer to him. "What did you call me?"

"Khan." Aidan repeated, not caring about it in the slightest, only caring on receiving the plate of food and a yoghurt he usually received at that very time. "Food!"

A chuckle from Joachim could be heard and Khan gave him a glance. He didn't see this as funny situation. "You don't call me that. What are you meant to call me?"

Aidan's little brows knitted together for a few moments in confusion. Everyone called him that, he just decided he'd start calling him that. "Daddy?"

Khan nodded and leaned forward, looking at him closely. "Yes, yo-"

Abruptly a beep emanated from the console Joachim was operating and he looked back at Khan. "Transmission coming in from Kronos. Want it on screen or in your ready room?" he asked, the console flashing.

Khan looked up at him and decided it best it was taken in his ready room. He could feed his demanding child in there afterwards. "Patch it through in there." he answered as he got up, picking up that small child and made his way into the room joined next to the bridge.

It really was an odd sight though. Seeing a man that was behind the deaths of many carrying around a child.

Once inside his ready room, Khan moved to his desk with a computer situated in the centre of it. He placed Aidan on the floor before he activated the transmission. The conversation with a representative of the Klingon High Council was brief. The invasion began earlier today and it was seemingly going according to plan. As the transmission ended Aidan climbed onto his knee with a grin. Then the stink hit him.

* * *

Aidan stretched in his cot. He enjoyed his day with his daddy, he was always a little frightened of him because of how big and angry he always looked, but he wasn't really like that. Not really any way. But mummy would always be his favourite. She was always nice and she didn't get angry and always gave him big hugs and cuddles. Daddy never really did any of that.

Jane watched him silently by the doorway until he finally fell asleep. She silently left and looked over at Khan who seemed content with eating his dinner consisting of a large steak. She was starting to get sick of replicator food. Yes, they were better than the standard replicators on board a standard starship, but it wasn't exactly like fresh food. She sighed a little and moved to sit opposite him, watching him quietly while in thought.

Khan glanced at her as she stared before pushing the plate away. "He behaved well today."

Jane looked up at him. "That's good. He's rarely bad." she murmured and stretched a bit.

He nodded and watched her a little more. Her hair was shorter now, but still long. He hated it to be completely honest but she had her way.

A long silence was shared between them before he spoke again. "Why does he stand in corners while he… you know."

Jane's eyes snapped to him. She held in a chuckle and got up, picking up his plate. "He likes privacy. Sure we all like privacy when nature calls." she smiled and disposed his plate before moving to the bedroom.

He rolled his eyes a little. He should have guessed that. He got up after a moment and followed her into their bedroom, watching her change into the pyjamas he hated. She wore a pair of shorts and an old shirt of his. He didn't understand why she wore the shorts, the shirt was pretty much a dress on her. "Why don't you wear something interesting to bed tonight." he asked as he slowly strode to his side of the bed.

She looked back at him and shrugged. "What's the point?"

"Undressing you would be more interesting." he answered as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt and trousers.

She rolled her eyes and laid across the bed upon the cover and stretched a bit. "I couldn't be bothered with lingerie tonight."

Khan looked at her as he sat on the bed, pulling her closer to him. She helped him by moving and rested her head in his lap. "I can't appreciate your body in baggy clothes."

She sighed slightly as his hand moved to her hair, tangling itself in her strands. She always liked that, ever since she was little. "You don't know how uncomfortable bras are. At the end of the day I'm glad to get it off. If you had to wear them I'd never hear the end of it."

"At the end of the day I'm always glad to see you taking it off."

She snorted at that. Now when she thinks about it he was mostly always there when she was undressing in the evenings. Pervert.

"Why not go without one?" he asked with a chuckle.

"And what? Get a black eye every time I try to run?"

He laughed at that, and it was a genuine laugh. She rarely heard those and she couldn't help but smile when he did.

He continued stroking her hair as his other hand slipped up her top, caressing the skin of her stomach. "Anything exciting happen today?" she asked softly.

"Klingon forces crossed the neutral zone today." he answered quietly. "We're officially at war."

It felt like ages since he first planned the war, and now she found it a bit difficult to believe it was actually reality now. "How long do you think it will last?"

He kept watching her, watching how her chest move with her breathing and how her own eyes watched him. "As Starfleet is prepared, at most a year. They may have advanced weaponry thanks to me now, but other than that their ships will be less advanced in speed and shielding."

She nodded slowly nodded and reached out to caress his toned abdomen as his hand moved further up her top. "What will we do when we get back?"

"I will reclaim the leadership that was once mine. Somehow win the hearts of the population. Still working on that bit." his hand moved further up while her hand moved further down. "Have a few more children."

She chuckled. "How many is a few?"

"A minimum of seven."

She snorted yet again. "In your dreams. Five maximum."

He didn't bother answering that, he didn't feel like arguing with her, not tonight anyway. Her touch relaxed him far too well, as if it were magic.

"I miss Earth." she sighed as his hand met its intended destination and caressed her there.

"As do I." He had been exiled from his own home for centuries, what he wanted most was to return to it with her with him. "We'll make India our home."

"No. I couldn't survive in that weather."

He raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Are you actually being serious? One summer back home it reached a whopping twenty-five degrees celsius. I couldn't stick that heat. If I couldn't survive in that how do you think I'd do in what? High thirties low forties? Nope." she sighed and closed her eyes. "We're not living there." she said and at that moment her hand was between his legs.

Damn that woman.

He gritted his teeth together.

"Anywhere else did you have in mind?" she asked, rubbing him gently.

His eyes were fixated on her. "San Francisco."

"Not a fan of San Francisco. But better weather than India."

She was a damn torment.

"London."

"Too many English people."

He knew she was doing this to torment him, and he hated her for it. "For fuck sake."

"Oh now dear, no need to be swearing like that." she smiled and opened her eyes just to see his expression as she gripped him through the fabric of his underwear.

He couldn't stand her tormenting her like this much longer and he pushed her away for him to pounce on her only a second later.

**Leave a review. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Really, without you guys I would have deleted these stories ages ago. **

**Sadly I own nothing apart from Jane, Aidan and her father.**

* * *

Sleeping in a full nappy wasn't really comfortable, and that was exactly why Aidan had woke up. It wasn't long after he was put to bed but he was completely unaware of that. He was going to cry out but an idea popped into his little head. He stared at the bars of his cot. He could still make them out in the dark thanks to his genes. He pushed away the bee themed fluffy quilt he always had in bed and got up, pushing Teddy away towards his pillow. He'd come back to him later. He stood at his full height and held onto the top bar for balance. Mattresses were hard to stand on. Wobbling a little he began to decide which way was best to get out, he was too big to fit between the bars so that wouldn't work, but maybe he could climb over?

With his plan decided he pulled Teddy back over and other soft toys and pillows he had in the bed and began to build a mountain with them all. Happy with what he had arranged he began to climb up the mountain, wobbling slightly with each step. Once he reached the top he held onto the top bar tightly and bravely raised a short leg, draping it over the side. He was nervous now. Aidan looked at the ground, he looked so far away, but he was a big boy! He could do anything he wanted to. Now his whole body was balanced on the bar, both legs draped either side of it as he began to calculate his next move.

He began to raise the leg that was still in the cot while the one outside began to dip down. He had another idea. Between the vertical bars he began to search for the edge of the mattress with his foot, grinning when he found it. Putting most of that weight on that foot he began pulling his other leg down and placed it between another set of two bars. He looked back at the ground he discovered it wasn't too far away now. Holding tightly onto the bars he began to search for the floor with one foot. He couldn't find it.

A frown formed on his face. He had to get down. He had to show Mummy how good he was at climbing. Maybe she'd let him climb more. He reached out his foot again. Nothing. He frowned a little more and then decided he'd let his other foot explore with the other. Rather nervously he slid his hands further down the bars and reluctantly pulled his other foot out from below him. He lost his grip suddenly and he fell on his bum, landing on the carpeted floor. It was sore, but he didn't cry. He was a big boy like Daddy, and Daddy certainly didn't cry.

After a moment he got up, rubbing his bum through his sleep suit and moving towards the door. He couldn't wait to tell Mummy and Daddy. They would be so proud of him, but as he walked into their living area he heard something that confused him.

"Ahh!"

He stopped in his tracks. It was… Mummy? It was past bedtime, they were meant to be sleeping. And why did she make that noise? It sounded like she was hurt.

Aidan remained unmoving. There was a panting noise, like a doggy but it was Mummy.

"Fuck!"

Mummy didn't like saying bad words. She only said them when something bad was happening… Was Daddy hurting Mummy?!

That had to be what was happening. Daddy always hit his hand every time he did something bad. Mummy must have done something really bad. Really, really bad.

He began to move towards their bedroom slowly, he noticed the door was slightly open. Cautiously he moved towards the door and peered through the crack. He was confused and a little frightened.

He could only see Daddy and Mummy's feet, and he didn't have his pyjamas on. He didn't have anything on. All he saw was his back and his bum and he was moving a little and he was also making noise. As the noises were louder they now frightened him. How could Daddy hurt Mummy? Mummies and daddies were meant to love each other.

A tear soon fell and he sobbed.

Khan immediately stopped his movements. He heard that.

Jane opened her eyes and looked up at him, she was laying flat on the bed. She was annoyed and was about to speak, but she heard another sob and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit…" she whispered.

Khan looked back at the door and got up off of her, reached out for his boxers and passing her pyjama top and knickers to her.

While she was quickly dressing he moved towards the door, opening the door to see Aidan curled up, still sobbing. He sighed and knelt down; he didn't move to touch him as he was cautious of frightening him further. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Aidan stared up at him, rubbing his eyes with little fists. "I poo pooed."

Daddy didn't seem angry. It didn't make sense, he was just hurting Mummy.

Khan then picked him up and moved inside the room, grabbing things to change him. Aidan didn't like it one bit and once he had a new nappy on and his sleep suit back on he crawled straight to Jane over the bed and buried his face into her chest.

Jane frowned. She wished he didn't see that. She felt awful that it reduced him to tears. She heard stories of children walking in on their parents before and all she heard that usually the children were confused and didn't give any mind to the event after, but she felt this was different. What if he went around telling people?

Khan had slipped into the bed, Aidan felt his presence by the shift in the bed below him. He looked up from his comfort place and glanced at his father, his eyes still red. "Khan why you hurt Mummy?"

Jane sighed. That was becoming a habit. She knew it would eventually pass but she also knew it annoyed Khan to an extent due to the fact that he would usually call him by his name. "He didn't hurt me dear. We were wrestling and he won."

Aidan raised a brow. "Why naked?"

"We were tickling each other earlier. Tickling's better when you're naked." she answered confidently. "Now can Daddy come closer so we can cuddle and sleep?"

Aidan looked at Khan once more. The story made sense to him. Mummy didn't look upset or hurt, but he didn't understand the need for weird noises. He slowly nodded and rested his head on her chest as Khan moved close once more, wrapping an arm around them both.

"Why don't you cuddle Daddy instead?" she asked quietly.

Aidan looked at her and frowned. "Okay, but daddy's boobie hard and hairy."

Jane burst out laughing while Khan rolled his eyes and welcomed the child into his arms.

* * *

All Starbases along the Federation side of the Neutral Zone were now all in the hands of the Klingons. The attack was so sudden it overwhelmed those who were there to defend the bases, very little escaped.

The Enterprise was hectic. All officers were on duty and sickbay was completely full with injured men and women due to the ambush they had walked into on their way to defend one of the bases closest to them.

"Mr Scott, can you get me warp in the next hour? We can stay here!" the Admiral yelled down the comm system, and a sigh was heard from the other end. _"All these new shitty 'improvements' are useless, sir. I'm still trying to make sense of this new system update. Starfleet is so stretched they must have toddlers working in the engineering corps."_

The Admiral had his head rested in his hand. He was just too tired for all this. His grey hair was a mess and he now had a scar across his forehead, a nurse still hovering over him with a tricorder.

"How long do you think if I came down there?" he asked, calmer now. "I've looked over the new system, I get the jist of it all."

_"__Hm, maybe an hour. Maybe more. I cannae tell."_

Looking up at Spock the Admiral sighed, his nose was bloodied and green was splattered everywhere. His eyes turned to Jim, who seemed relatively unharmed but was fretting over Miss Marcus at her station. "Jim get your arse over here. The way you're going on you'd think she was pregnant. She's a woman, not a fragile egg."

Jim paused at that and Carol sighed. "Jim I'm fine." she whispered.

Jim reluctantly left her and moved towards the Admiral. "You have the chair. Any Klingons show up you get straight onto Command and tell them were over run. You do anything to keep this ship afloat, understand?"

Jim nodded and glanced at the chair. He longed for it. "Yes, sir."

While Scotty waited for a reply so he continued his lecture to Keenser. "I told you not to go up the fuckin' pipe, and what do ye do? You go up the fuckin' pipe. A wee thing like you shouldn't be up there ESPECIALLY while we're fightin' wrinkly head bastards. You deserve that bump on your head, maybe it knocked some sense into ye. Go back to your post now and get that deflector shield workin' to the level it's meant to."

The small creature looked down and slowly made it's way back to his post.

_"__Scotty you still there?"_ the Admiral's voice rang through.

"Yes, sir."

_"__I'll be down in a wee moment."_

"Aye sir… any sign of Klingons?"

The line had cut off. Communications had went down due as the console which was in charge of communications had lights flashing all over it. "This damn ship ruined! My woman ruined!"

Only a moment later the Admiral was down with his sleeves pulled up, moving past and ignoring anyone who stopped to salute him. It was all stupid, they were all here to get work done, are formalities really necessary in this situation? "Reroute power from any unnecessary systems. Leave communications. Warp capabilities, life support and weapons are priority. And no, no sign of Klingons."

"Oh good, good good. Could be worse actually." Scotty murmured as his hands flew across the console, redirecting power from places that weren't in dire need.

"How?" Isaac questioned as he moved to a panel, pulling it off and manually redirecting power.

"Well the Vengeance…" Scotty sighed and continued work. "Lovely ship though, I could spend hours gutting out its engines, just wouldn't want to see it now." he said, forgetting one vital thing.

Pausing for a moment he glanced at Scotty. He was there when she was hurt, possibly killed.

He'd rather the Vengeance now, at least he'd know if she was alive.

"Scotty check the dilithium."

"Righteo."

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! Not the greatest chapter ahead.**

**Sadly, I'm not rich enough to buy this franchise. *cries***

* * *

She didn't expect this.

She thought they'd share a replicated dinner, then he'd bugger off to do work and she'd have to clean, that's how their time after dinner was spent, but here he was kneeling in front of her with a ring in between his fingers.

She never thought she'd find herself in this situation. She was too awkward and why would anyone want to propose to her?

But a war criminal straight from the 20th century did. Funny huh?

She remembered when she was about thirteen sitting at the kitchen table. She had a PADD in front of her while her dad sat with a mountain of them.

"So what you do today?" he'd asked.

"Read about dictators from a book." she would reply, pulling her hair out of the pony tail it would usually be in.

"Which ones?"

"Loads, like Hitler, Mao Zedong, and... Khan Noonien Singh."

If only her thirteen year old self could see her now._ Like, hey younger me, yeah shut up about the height thing, your fault not mine! Just thought I'd let you know you fall head over heels for Khan Singh, and oh! You have a kid with him. Who'd would ever believe that?!_

But Jane was completely oblivious that she was just staring at him.

"Jane! I already brought up marriage before."

She blinked a couple of times. "Well... Then you just presumed I would. It was like you were going to start planning the entire thing yourself without as much as an agreement from me."

Khan sighed and looked at the ring. He did go through a lot to get it, having to fight over a rival bidder to pay an insane amount of latinum for it. He pushed those thoughts away and looked into her eyes. Nobody could put a price on what he felt for her.

"I will." she said with a small smile.

He took her hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger before looking back up at her. "You'll look beautiful in white."

"I'm glad you think so." she smiled slightly. She wasn't a fan of weddings, and being the bride meant most of the attention was focused on her. "Will all the crew be going?" she asked.

He rose from his knees and raised a brow at her. He thought the answer was obvious. "Yes."

She nodded; really it was a stupid question. She wouldn't try to convince him to not have them all there, the crew may see her a little differently if she did. She would just have to suck it all up. "So, do I have to pick out bridesmaids or something?"

He picked her up with ease and moved to his armchair, settling her on his lap. She really was the equivalent of a ragdoll to him. "No. I'd rather not bother with that sort of thing. No bridesmaids, no best man."

She shrugged. "Alright." she murmured and looked at the ring. She was still overwhelmed by it, she knew they would eventually tie the knot, but the last thing she expected today was to have him on his knees with a silver band with diamonds embedded in it. It matched the necklace he bought her for her birthday. He had this planned for awhile then.

She shifted on his lap so she straddled him. She had a better look of him this way. "I always thought lilac would be a nice colour for a theme."

"I'd prefer red." His eyes lingered on her finger before looking at her.

"Fine. Red." She really didn't care. She wasn't going to turn into an absolute monster with organising the event like some women would, agreeing with him would avoid him being a pain in the backside.

He nodded and placed a hand on her back. "Aidan can walk you up the aisle."

She chuckled at that. The thoughts of him in a little suit. But her thoughts lingered to her father, if only he was alive still, but she doubted if he would actually approve of the marriage. "That would be perfect."

"Where is he?" Khan noticed he wasn't in his room napping or anything.

"Joachim's and Maria's. Anna started walking this yesterday so he had to go play with her because she wasn't boring anymore." Jane chuckled and moved to get up, but Khan kept her in place with his large hands.

"Maybe he can stay the night." His voice dropped somewhat and she knew what he was implying. Khan didn't take too kindly to being interrupted last night before and he didn't want the same thing happening tonight. He wanted her to himself for a change.

She sighed quietly. She didn't like the idea of him being away for long, but she supposed he'd like spending the night with a friend. "You can ask and take his things over then."

Khan immediately got in contact with his fellow Augment who agreed, then before leaving with a bag over his shoulder he smirked over at her. "Lingerie tonight. Understand?"

She chuckled a little as she got up and moved towards their room. "Aye Captain."

* * *

They started a little after eight following a couple of glasses of wine, they were spent by three in the morning. But really it was Khan who was exhausted by that time, Jane was done hours before. She laid on his bare chest, her eyes drooping as she tried to regain her breath. "That… that was…"

"Brilliant?"

"Yeah… something like that."

They laid like that for awhile in each others hairs, he slowly moved his fingers through her hair. "Risa."

She tilted her head to look up at him, she was still a bit dazed. "What?"

"Risa." he repeated and looked at her, caressing her back. "Ever been?"

She slowly shook her head. She was still panting and he couldn't help but smirk at that. "I always wanted to go. Didn't really have anybody to go with."

"The Klingons captured it earlier this week. Little damage done. I believe it's a planet designed for pleasure." He looked back at the ceiling, still caressing her back.

"Do you want to go there?" Her fingers lazily traced patterns across his chest and abdomen.

"I'd like to marry you there. Either there or the cargo bay. You decide."

"Risa." She said straight away. She missed being on a planet, space was becoming sickening. She missed the feeling of sun beating down upon her skin and the feel of a breeze passing through her hair. All she had on board was controlled climate settings. Besides, Aidan had never been off the ship, he didn't know what it was like to breathe crisp air or have rain fall upon you.

"Then Risa it is."

Within a week he had leave organised for the entire crew. They deserved it. After spending centuries in space asleep after fleeing from Earth and having to learn to use and understand technology that was completely new to them, they deserved a break. He had a timetable arranged so the Vengeance would be manned at all times, he was wary of the Klingons deciding to take the ship or worse, Starfleet, but he doubted they would even try to carry out such a dangerous task.

They left a week after the arrangements had been made, just Jane, Aidan and him a day earlier at first. To be honest he couldn't stand being on the ship much longer. They were in a shuttle, he was at the helm while the other two were sitting in the back. Aidan quite liked the clothes that Jane had replicated for him, he wore a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. He also had a hat but he refused to wear it.

Aidan was curiously looking out the window. "What blue stuff?" he asked, poking the window.

"Oceans." Jane told him and held him close. "They contain lots and lots of water."

The questioning continued until they landed in a landing bay, which was swarming with Klingons and a few natives.

The door opened and Khan exited first with the luggage and spoke with a Klingon before he gestured to her and she carried Aidan out and followed him.

She watched Aidan as they made their way through the shuttle bay and out of the building. He began squinting when the two suns hit him. He thought planets only had one like Earth, he didn't like it.

She breathed in deeply. The fresh salty air was refreshing to her and there was a slight breeze brushing against her skin. Aidan then went on to question things further as they climbed into the transport that was waiting for them.

"Why we here?" he asked some time later, not sure if he was liking this.

"We told you before." Khan answered and looked at him.

Aidan huffed. Mummy wouldn't let go of him and everything seemed boring. Though he wondered if Daddy would keep his promises. He said he'd take him swimming and climbing. He couldn't wait to go climbing even though Mummy didn't want him to. He was the best climber! He'd just have to show her.

But soon the heat of the long drive got to him and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologise for the shortness of the last chapter and I know it was a bit shit, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I receive!**

* * *

This was a bit unbelievable. She read about the place before and seen photos but never actually thought she'd be staying in a villa carved into the face of a cliff. Suraya Bay was indeed a tropical paradise. All villas were in the cliffs with small waterfalls passing by most of them. She followed Khan up the steep set of stairs, leading them high up to their large villa. The walls were white and the roof a orange brown. It reminded her of being in Italy or Spain. There were large windows and she could see a living room and a kitchen.

Holding Aidan tightly in her arms she walked in after Khan. The living area was decorated with paintings and the furniture was black wicker with cream cushions. The window in front had a view of the bay and the sea.

_Fuck the Vengeance I'm not leaving here._

"There's a pool in the basement and the rooms are upstairs." he told her and began moving up them. She followed quickly, needing to see the rest of the house. He opened the door and her eyes widened. It had the same view as the living room, and there was also a balcony. The bed was large with a wooden frame and there was an en suite joined to the room.

Khan placed their luggage at the foot of the bed before turning his gaze back to her. She insisted that she had to have her hair in a bun to his annoyance, though what she wore was to his liking. She wore a peach dress that came just above her knees, a belt thin nude belt was wrapped a little above her waist. She also had a pair of sunglasses pushed back upon her hair. It was a delightful change, she rarely wore dresses and it showed off her small figure. "Like it?"

She chuckled and shrugged of the small shoulder bag she had slung over her shoulder, being cautious as she dipped down to place in on the ground as Aidan was still wrapped around her. He slowly woke, his little cheeks red. He looked at Jane then at Khan. He looked silly to him. He always dressed smartly, but he wore a white shirt with the top buttons open and a pair of black trousers. Daddy always wore black. It was weird.

"I do." Jane smiled and looked at Aidan. He still looked a little drowsy. "Nice nap?" she asked quietly but he kept staring at Khan. She glanced at Khan and moved to the window, showing him the view. "You'll be swimming down there later." she pointed by the beach of white sand, which was currently vacant.

He didn't seem too impressed and rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed then she felt Khan's presence behind her. He pulled Aidan from her arms and held him. "We'll go swim now." he said and looked at Jane.

"Good idea." Jane nodded and moved to her bag, flinging towels and sun cream into it before following behind Khan, soon finding their way down. Jane looked over at the sun chairs and made her way over there. Aidan was placed on the ground and his shoes were removed and clothes, leaving him in the blue trunks she had him in.

Khan was undressing behind them; he had his black trunks on before they left. She stared for a moment, appreciating his body before pulling out the sun cream and she slathered Aidan in it.

"It doesn't need that. His skin's like mine." Khan pointed out, folding his clothes and placing them neatly in the bag. She ignored him and covered him in the cream. He moved his feet in the sand; it felt weird between his toes. "Mummy, you swim?"

She looked at him as she fished out a book. "No, you go on with daddy."

Khan raised a brow. He thought she'd join them. He knew she had a bathing suit beneath her clothes, maybe she felt a bit self conscious wearing it but he was proved wrong, she began pulling off the dress, revealing the one piece black swimsuit. He recommended it for her, the cut revealed only a tiny bit of cleavage, but her back was completely on show. She sat on the chair under the shade of a large parasol and started reading.

Khan looked at Aidan who started running for the water and followed, matching his speed with ease.

Jane was engrossed in her book. She had read it plenty of times before but every time she read it she picked up snippets of information she failed to see the previous time. She looked up after awhile, other Augments were around, and she gave a quiet hello to a pair passing. After they walked on she looked out at the water, noticing that they were further out, she wasn't comfortable with that at all. She sat up a bit more to get a better view, and at that moment they submerged.

She waited for them to surface, but they didn't.

She quickly got up and started running towards the water. It had been over half a minute. She reached the water and was ankle deep when she saw them again. She heard Aidan giggle and wipe his eyes, looking over with a grin. "Mummy!"

She smiled and moved a little deeper and Khan wadded towards her, meeting where the water was at her hips.

"Fish!" Aidan yelled with a grin. "Daddy caught one with hand."

Jane chuckled and looked at Khan, she should have been amazed but she supposed it wasn't difficult to catch one with only his hand; he was an Augment after all. "What colour was it?"

"Lellow." Aidan told her, the big grin on his face the big grin on his little face growing.

She could help but laugh his pronunciation, then her eyes shifted to Khan, a rare smile on his face. "Mummy come swim."

Jane looked back down at him, the smile faded. "Um, I better go back to my book."

It was blatantly obvious now to him. She couldn't swim. Over the cries of Aidan he grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. "I'll hold you, you hold him."

She look back, biting her bottom lip before moving closer to him and took Aidan. He stopped crying then, much happier now. He wrapped his little arms around her neck while Khan wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close before slowly wading back out to deeper waters. She nearly drowned as a child, she was about five and was a little over confident. As she grew up near the sea going to the beach was a necessity when the skies were blue and the air warm, that only being a couple of days a year, a week at most. It was vivid to her as was her father's reaction. She was never fond of being in large bodies of water after.

But she felt safe in Khan's arms, knowing they would never let go.

* * *

After the day at the beach Aidan was sent to stay with Joachim and Maria. He wanted them to be left alone without any disturbances that night.

It was dark and slightly chilly out on the empty beach and he made her wear the bathing suit. "What are we doing?" she asked as she followed him into the water which was still warm, glancing up at the two moons in the sky.

"You'll see." he answered back and submerged himself up to his shoulders. "Hold onto my shoulders."

She raised a brow and submerged herself as well, gripping his shoulders tightly and allowed herself to float. He began swimming and she kept clear of his legs yet her grip was still tight.

His movements seemed effortless and they moved quickly through the water. She looked at the sky, looking up at the stars. She wondered which one was home.

She saw a boat and Khan was on course with it. She could hear people on board and she began to pick up the scent of food. Was this some sort of restaurant? It had to be.

Khan stopped once they met the ladder leading up to the deck, he helped her up and she began climbing up. She reached the deck and looked around, tables were scattered everywhere and people were laughing, conversing and she noticed they too must have swam here. But when people looked around to look at her they went silent, especially when Khan stood behind her. He didn't pass any remark and reached for the neat pile of towels conveniently beside them. She took one from him and dried herself quietly while a waiter came to them, the native Risian looked somewhat frightened. Khan passed her. "Table for two."

The scrawny waiter led them to the last table at the back of the boat, it was crowded.

Khan took a seat and ordered a bottle of wine for them as he leaned back in his chair with the menu and brushed back his hair.

She looked around; there were Bolians, Andorians, Risians and some who appeared to be human.

She sighed and looked at Khan, not liking the stares but they slowly eased off and the conversations continued. "They obviously know who we are." She murmured.

He hummed and looked at her; he didn't seem bothered at all. They ordered soon after.

"Everything seems so calm, even though they have been invaded." Jane said as he filled her glass with the red wine that had just arrived.

He nodded. "They surrendered. The Risians didn't want any harm done to their planet."

Jane listened to him. "Well that's understandable; nobody would want to come here if it was a complete mess."

Khan sipped his drink. "Exactly." He said as food arrived.

Both thoroughly enjoyed the seafood and the wine which was served to them, after they enjoyed some stargazing before having to leave. She was about to let him pass to climb down first but he grabbed her suddenly. "Khan, what-"

Before she could finish he lifted her and jumped off the deck. She let out a scream before they hit the water.

She gasped for air once they surfaced and she turned to him, about to yell but he was laughing insanely. She never thought she'd ever hear that. Glaring playfully she splashed him and the smile disappeared and she began laughing. He splashed her back then.

That went on for awhile, as if they were two children.

It ended in kissing, he held her tightly to keep her afloat. Her lips were wonderful against his as always. He slowly pulled away after awhile. "Take a deep breath and hold it."

She raised a brow and nodded, taking a deep breath before he pulled her under. She watched him and he turned her to face him and began swimming with her lazily, dragging her along with him with an arm secured around her. Her hair flowed out in all directions as did his. It felt relaxing as the water moved around her and the closeness of Khan's body.

He surfaced to allow her to breathe, though he could go on for much longer. She gasped for air and looked at him with a smile.

He held her close, watching her as he allowed the tied to bring them to shore. She caressed his chest while one hand was one her back, he used the other to move them slowly.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked quietly.

"About one. Maybe two." he replied.

She nodded. She wouldn't see him during the day; he insisted that they should be apart before the wedding. She didn't feel nervous about it, well not really. It just felt right. She had her dress picked out with the help of Maria and it was fitted. Pretty much everything was ready to go. She'd be a married woman by two tomorrow.

He felt complete. He had an invasion underway to reclaim his home; he had the son he had always wanted and a woman at his side. It was odd though, in the sense that when he was fighting wars with planes and bullets that the woman who was meant for him had not yet been born, and would not be born until two centuries had passed, until the world forgot who he really was and what he stood for, until he was warped by historians to have been a cruel, heartless dictator. Being labelled as a primitive human before the world had been brought to peace by the first contact will an alien race.

It boiled his blood, but having her in his arms, the anger melted away.

* * *

**Leave a review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the length of time I left you all, I was just so busy over the past few months with exams and other personal things I just had no time to write nor did I have any motivation to do so, hopefully things will be back to normal now :) Anyway, continuous thanks to miss Sassiebone and kittykawaii4 for all the reviews and to all those who follow this story!**

Khan stared at the red sky of the sunrise before him as he walked along the deserted beach with his shoes in hand, savouring the feeling of the sand beneath his feet and between his toes and somewhat enjoying the gentle breeze brushing past his skin. He was on his way to Joachim's villa which was a good distance away. He passed Maria on the way, no doubt going to help Jane prepare for the next day.

He had the ceremony and the celebration that would follow had been completely arranged earlier before they began their much needed holiday. It would take place on the beach, there was a large patio slightly inland by the rocks of the cliffs and where the waterfalls formed rivers to rejoin the sea. He hadn't informed her on the details, she didn't seem to care on the details nor did she wish to get involved with it, deeming him the official wedding planner.

He didn't mind it. He'd ensure everything would go according to plan this way. He came to a conclusion that she wouldn't cope with planning, she'd get stressed from it, and he certainly couldn't stand her in a stressed mess. All that he left for her was to find a ring for him and a dress.

Once he reached Joachim's villa he didn't bother knocking and invited himself him, dropping the bag he had onto the wooden floor of the living room, Aidan and Joachim's little girl Ella were up and playing with a few toys. She was as fair haired as her father and was now reasonably confident on her feet while her speech was coming along just fine.

"Hello daddy." Aidan looked up at him with a grin.

Khan moved further into the room, noticing Joachim was in the kitchen. "Morning Aidan. Morning Ella. Sleep well?" he asked as he sat, watching as Aidan stood up and pulled himself up onto the sofa without trouble. "Yup!" he grinned and kicked his little legs before he looked up at him with a questioning look. "Why you and mummy get married?"

"Just."

Aidan pouted. "But why?"

Khan looked at him for a moment or two. "Because I care for her and she cares for me." he told him quietly.

Aidan kept a brow raised. "Love her?"

Khan slowly nodded. "Yes."

"I love mummy too." he grinned widely.

Khan chuckled and glanced at Joachim as he walked into the room with cups of coffee for both of them. He was about to speak with him but Aidan quickly spoke. "I want to marry mummy then." he announced, standing on the sofa.

Khan snapped his eyes at him as he heard that. "What?"

"Me and mummy get married. You go away." he said with a proud grin.

Khan frowned. "I'm the only one who gets to marry her. You can't marry your mother, it's wrong."

Aidan frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "No! I marry mummy and you go away!" he yelled. "I sleep with mummy and you stay in cot."

Khan was silent as he watched the child who was glaring at him. All he could hear was Joachim trying to stifle laughter and Ella's little eyes staring in confusion. "You can't do that."

"Why?!" he yelled.

Khan gave him a look and Aidan let the frown disappear. It was a scary look, he always had it when he was angry. "It's wrong. Now be quiet and play with your friend like a good little boy. Understand?"

Aidan was silent and didn't bother responding, he slipped of the sofa and picked up a toy, doing what his father told him.

Joachim looked at him in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Khan just chuckled and looked back at the children at play.

* * *

The next day went exactly how he wished it to go. The weather was exceptionally beautiful and she was the centre of the day, though she did not entirely feel comfortable with that.

The dress she had chosen fitted her wonderfully, it hugged her in all the right places on that short frame of hers. It was past her ankles and formed a small trail behind her, the neckline was high around the neck but went down to form a v-neck, revealing some of her breasts.

Joachim married the two of them at noon that day which left the rest of the day for celebrations.

Though, due to their superior genetics, it took a lot of alcohol to get an Augment even remotely drunk, and that night they had no where near the amount needed, but there was plenty for Jane to have liver failure.

The whole gathering was aware that she was drunk by ten that night as she was giggling at insignificant things, speaking slightly loudly than normal and each sentence was often accompanied with heavy swearing.

It was about midnight when she lost her shoes, Maria thankfully found them the next day, but at the time she staggered over to Khan with a crazy grin on her face. He sighed quietly at his wife and excused himself from the people he was speaking with before meeting her. A giggle escaped her as she placed both her hands on his chest. "I thought I said no more champagne."

"I know, sooooooo I switched to vodka!" she grinned up at him and then moved closer. "Do you know what we just do now?" she tried to sound serious but that quickly failed as a giggle was released at the end.

Khan watched her, glancing at the hand full of people who were staring. "And what might that be?"

Jane leaned up in an effort to get closer to his face but it was useless. "We should go back to the house and fuck all night, silly!" she laughed, the sentence coming out a little louder than expected. "Now carry me!"

Letting out a sigh and noticing nobody seemed to be paying attention to them at that point he decided it would be a perfect time to disappear with her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he hurried off to the steps that let up to their house. All he could hear was further giggling as he scaled the steps, and a moment later she grabbed him. "You have a great arse." she giggled as she squeezed him. He pulled her up a little, trying to keep his balance. "I'll drop you if you do that again." he looked at her, reaching the house and quickly moved inside.

"No you won't my sexy superhuman!" she exclaimed as he pulled her from his shoulder and held her in his arms and the grin disappeared as she crashed her lips to his for a sloppy kiss.

She was rather adventurous during the multiple bouts of sex to his surprise, but she was drunk. This would be a side he won't see for quite a while after this night.

She quickly fell asleep at about two, the pair of plain white knickers with 'Property of Khan Noonien Singh' written with a felt tip on the back was laying at her side. That actually pulled a laugh out of him when he undressed her.

* * *

**I apologise for the shortness, trying to get back into the swing of things. The next chapter will be more eventful, I swear it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, sorry for the lateness of this, I've been quite busy with personal things and I just had no motivation to write.**

**I love everyone who follows and reviews this, you're pretty much the only motivation I have.**

It was about noon when Aidan was brought back to their holiday home by his father after staying with Joachim and Maria for the night. He didn't understand why he had to stay with them. It wasn't fair, he only wanted to be with his mummy and daddy.

His daddy left him in the living area where the majority of his toys were, but mummy was no where to be seen. "Where mummy?" he asked his father after picking up his precious brown bear who was laying on the floor. He barely slept last night because he didn't have Teddy beside him.

Khan glanced him, not affected by the alcohol consumption at all. "She's in bed. We have to leave her alone."

Aidan huffed at that. He wanted his mummy, it wasn't fair.

Once Khan turned his back Aidan very quietly crept towards the stairs and then began to scale them. Daddy wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted. Once on the landing he moved towards their bedroom door, it was open slightly so he'd have no problem getting in.

On the bed there was a lump covered with a sheet, browny blonde hair covered the pillow. He moved towards Jane in the dark of the room, the curtains were closed. Why was mummy like this? Was she sick? Did daddy beat her bum for being bad? He always was sad when he beat his bum. He moved closer to the edge of the bed, her face was covered with the sheet. "Mummy?" he said quietly, moving a hand out to pull the sheet from her face.

Jane groaned quietly and curled up more as she peeked out of the sheet. "Morning darling."

Aidan began to haul himself up on the bed. "Not morning anymore." he said and curled up beside her. "What wrong?"

Jane wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I don't feel very well. You have to be quiet, mummy's head is sore." she croaked, her voice hoarse.

Aidan nodded and patted her head, only for her to flinch. "I look after you. I be doctor."

Jane chuckled softly. "Well I need a cuddle." she grinned as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "What did you do this morning?" she asked quietly.

Aidan looked up at her. "I had toast then daddy took me back." he said quietly. "The sky was a pretty red."

Jane nodded as she rubbed her eyes, she felt as if she had been run over really. "Well my daddy used to say that a red sky in the morning is a shepherd's' warning, and a red sky in the evening is a shepherds' delight."

Aidan looked at her confused and she chuckled again. "It supposed to be a sign of bad weather. My daddy also said that if cows were sitting during the day it meant rain was coming, and that if there was a ring around the moon a storm would come."

Aidan looked more confused. His daddy never said things like that. "You're daddy say funny things."

Jane hummed a little and was quiet, she could barely remember what her dad looked like. All she had was a few photos on her communicator.

"Did daddy beat your bum?"

Jane looked at him with a brow raised, that wasn't expected, though when she thought about it her arse was rather sore from their first night as husband and wife. She could barely remember what they did. "Yes." she said quietly, trying not to laugh.

Aidan gasped. "Did he?!" How could daddy do such a terrible thing? He looked at his mummy once again and saw marks on her neck. "Did daddy bite your neck?!" he pointed, his eyes wide.

Jane nodded again, frowning and pretending to cry. "Daddy was so mean."

Aidan frowned and immediately jumped off, running to the door. "I'm going to beat daddy's bum!" he exclaimed to her, only for her to wince at the high pitched sound before he hurried out of the room.

She chuckled quietly and curled up once again. She could barely remember what they did last night, she felt disappointed that she couldn't, it was her wedding night after all.

* * *

Khan couldn't understand how anyone could spend the entire day in bed, but this was Jane. She was the epitome of laziness at times. When the time came for bed after the long day he had spent with his son, he caught her reading a book in bed. She glanced up at him when she flipped a page over. "How was your day?"

Khan began undressing and moved towards the bed. "Not as I planned it."

Jane raised a brow. "Oh, how so?"

"I had plans involving you." he told her as he slipped under the sheets.

"Oh? Sorry."

Khan shook his head. "It's my fault. I know now never to give you alcohol again." he said and pulled her close with ease.

She let out a chuckle and placed her book down and leaned into him. "That's a wise move."

He chuckled and kissed her head.

Jane glanced up at him quietly. "I don't quite remember what we did last .night."

"I'm not surprised." he said quietly and pulled her closer against him. "You did drink quite a lot."

Jane hummed and smirked up at him. "You'll have to show me what we did."

He answered with a wicked smirk. "Certainly."

* * *

Khan left early that morning for the Vengeance to attend business, leaving Jane and Aidan to their own devices. He heard he mention something about taking him to the beach again, or on a play date with Joachim's child, he wasn't sure but she had demanded him back by late evening for dinner.

By the time he beamed back down onto the planet the sun had set below the horizon and now an orange glow rested upon the point where the sea met the sky. He enjoyed the view as he walked back up to their small house. They weren't in the living room or the kitchen, he noticed the table was set and food was out the counter. She must have been changing Aidan in the bedroom or something. He decided he'd climb the stairs and join them, but he heard struggling. He hurried to the door and pushed it hard enough that it flung open, there he saw two men. He recognised them. They were security officers on the Enterprise. They had them both unconscious, but before he could do anything they disappeared before his very eyes.

**Sorry for the length.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Extremely sorry for the length of time I left this. Things came up.**

All Aidan could remember was Mummy yelling. He didn't know why until some strange man came and grabbed him, while another man had mummy and there was blood running down her head. He then began to cry. "Mummy!" he screamed. "Let go!"

"Shut up!" the man roared at him and then jumped when he heard the door open.

It was daddy! He saw him; he walked into the room and his face dropped. His eyes were all wide as he sprinted towards them.

"DADDY!" he yelled, but before he knew it a bunch of beams began whizzing around him, they weren't in their house on the rocky hill anymore. It was like a small space ship. It was the only room, the other man who was shorter than Daddy dumped Mummy on a bed in the back, before the bald man with a beard dumped him on the ground. Aidan sobbed and stared at him.

The man glared at him. "If I hear another sound out of you, you little augment piece of shit, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Aidan glanced at the other man, he didn't seem to like what that man said, but he didn't say anything about it. "Help me engage this cloaking device. We need to get back to Section 31 before Klingon patrols find us."

The man huffed and went to a seat at the front of the ship.

Aidan rubbed his eyes but didn't make a noise, frightened that the man would hurt him. He turned back and looked at his Mummy. She wasn't moving but she was breathing. He could tell because her chest was moving up and down. He moved towards her and climbed up on the little bed and curled against her wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry Mummy." He whispered quietly, hoping the men didn't hear him. "I won't let bad men hurt you." He said with a few more tears running down his cheek.

Daddy wasn't here, and it was Daddy who looked after them and kept the bad men away, but it was only him now. He had to take care of Mummy now.

Aidan hadn't realised he had fell asleep until he woke over the short man's shoulder. It was dark wherever they were going, and he couldn't tell if they were on another space ship or on a planet thingy. He decided he liked planets after Mummy's and Daddy's wedding.

He noticed other people walking past; they'd look at him and then would look away again, they didn't look like they really cared. He was about to open his mouth to yell but the man nudged him. "Don't."

He huffed and began kicking his legs. "Let me and my Mummy go!" he cried, but the man only held him tighter.

Aidan sobbed quietly and lifted his head to see if Mummy was close, but she wasn't. He couldn't see her. "Mummy?!" he cried. "I want my Mummy!" he roared but the man just let out a sigh as he walked into a room.

It was a sickbay, or what seemed like a sickbay. It had a few beds but there was other things Aidan didn't recognise as he looked around. "Where's my Mummy!"

The man didn't answer and just left.

But there was another man in the room. He had blond hair, lighter than Mummy's, and he was skinny. His skin was white and his cheeks were red, and he had freckles like Mummy did, but he didn't look friendly. "Take me back to Mummy!"

The man turned and looked at the small boy. "You won't be seeing your mother again, nor will you see your father." The man said simply as he moved from the bench he was working at. He had a big needle in his hand. It was bigger than anything needle Aidan had ever seen. He began to sob uncontrollably as he moved towards him. "Your father's a bad man, though he has excellent genetics. You have those genes."

Aidan didn't understand anything he was saying through the sobs. He just wanted his Mummy and Daddy. He jumped off the bed and made a run for the door but he was caught. The man caught him and pushed him against the bed harshly.

Once the needle of his syringe sunk into his arm everything went black.

* * *

Joachim didn't know what to think of what had happened. It was horrible.

Khan hadn't spoke since they gathered everybody back up to the Vengeance. All he did was gather a team to search for any possible indication of where the ship had went, but none yet were found. Joachim found himself doubting at this point that they'd find the ship.

It wasn't until nearly a week later and after an in-depth scouring of the Risa System aided by some Klingon forces that Khan had finally summoned him to his quarters. Joachim couldn't say he wasn't nervous about seeing his friend. He couldn't imagine the state he was in, but that was quickly revealed to him when he neared that area of the deck. There were clear dents in the hull, Khan had no doubt caused, be it with his fists or with a kick he had no idea. Once at the door he pressed the button by the door, and it opened, revealing the dark room. He stepped in, glancing around in the dark. "Khan?"

He saw him emerge from the bedroom; he only donned a pair of trousers, and from what he could tell his hair was dishevelled. "Have you intercepted any Star Fleet subspace signals in this region?" He questioned quietly as Joachim watched his shadow move towards the window.

"There's been a few." He answered quietly.

Khan turned and looked at him. "A few? Encrypted?"

Joachim gave a simple nod.

Khan remained staring at him. How could have he been so blind. "Star Fleet subspace signals should not be detectable this far from the front lines. They had a bloody stealth ship."

Joachim watched him and stepped further into the room. He couldn't fully see his friend's face. "It was planned then."

"Probably after me." His voice was quiet; a hint of regret was heard from it. He shouldn't have left the house. "The men. The two of them. I recognise them from the Enterprise. Security officers."

Joachim sighed. "They could have been reassigned to other parts of Star Fleet. Maybe they wish to hold a random." As horrible as it was they couldn't rule it out. He couldn't imagine what Khan was going though. He dreaded the thought of have his own dear wife and daughter stolen away from him.

"Or Kirk has them. Kirk has them to lure us out. To have his revenge for what I did." Khan said slowly, his hands turning into fists. "He wouldn't stand a chance. The whole fleet wouldn't."

"Khan, we don't know that for certain-"

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't Kirk do something so bold?" He snapped back. "Find out where that damn ship is." He glared back at him. "As soon as you do set course to rendezvous, I'll have the man's head!"

Joachim caught a glimpse of his face in the light at that point. His eyes were blood shot and bags laid beneath his eyes. He quickly obliged his leader and left to carry out what he wanted. Though he wished to stay behind to console his friend, he knew it would not have been received kindly.

Within hours of relaying the orders they had found the Enterprise through Klingon intelligence, Joachim himself had gave the order to set course to the Loren system, which to his knowledge was uninhabited. Khan was on the bridge within moments of their discovery of the Enterprise.

* * *

Repairs had been difficult. They always had been since the beginning of the war, and quite frankly they were running out of parts and raw materials. Scotty had insisted that they stopped in the Loren system, which was known for deposits of dilithium crystals, which they were desperately in need of.

Jim frowned as he watched the crew mope around the bridge. Moral had been at an all time low, and they had to find a way to solve that problem sooner or later.

He and Spock shared a look for a moment before Jim let his eyes do another lap of the bridge from the Admiral's chair; said Admiral had delegated some of the command to him in favour of spending time in Engineering. He didn't really blame him for not wanting to be stuffed up in the bridge with Spock breathing down your neck about regulation.

Jim's train of monotonous thought was broken when Sulu spoke. "Sir, I'm picking up something coming at us at warp, and it isn't Klingon."

Jim was holding his head with his arm, which was resting on the arm of the chair. They were in contact with the Reliant quite often, maybe it was them. "Friend?"

Sulu's eyes widen once he read over the readings correctly once again and before he had time to speak on screen the Vengeance was seen dropping out of warp, weapons immediately fired while an audio link was established.

_"__Where are they, Captain?"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thank you Sassiebone, kittykawii4 and enp for your reviews! Really, I never thought anyone would actually like the story.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, apart from my OCs.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" An angry Admiral yelled as he was hurled against a computer station as the blasts hit. "Damage report!"

"Weapons are down, sir!" Scotty managed to yell back from corner of engineering. "Shields are down to seventeen percent! This isn't a Klingon attack!"

Isaac managed to regain his footing and looked up once the firing stopped. He had to get to the bridge.

* * *

"Where are who?!" Jim yelped as he was flung from the chair. So much for those seatbelts that were installed not long ago. Just then Khan appeared on screen, his jaw was firmly in place and he was glaring at Jim. "You know who, Kirk. Your security officers took them."

Jim stared at him confused then heard one of the doors slid open; the Admiral stepped out then looked at the screen.

Khan looked at the older man, raising a brow as he watched the man step forward, he was glaring at him.

Isaac gritted his teeth together. "Where is my daughter?"

Khan remained silent as he watched him as it dawned on him as to who it was, but he was dead was he not? Though he did look like her in ways, particularly the eyes. "She was abducted by Starfleet officers, officers I had encountered on the Enterprise."

The man glared back. "All crew members, apart from the senior ones, had been reassigned to different ships." He said slowly, trying his best to remain calm, though he maintained his glare on the man.

Khan glanced at Joachim for a moment. "Apologies for the damage." He mumbled and looked at him once again. "I'd like to invite you over to the Vengeance to speak over this matter." He said slowly, guessing that this would be the best solution in this situation.

All he got was a glare from the elderly man. "I'm not going over to that bloody ship." He snapped and ignored the sigh he heard from Jim and Spock. "If you want to talk, beam over. Take one of those other Augments with you." He snapped before shutting off the communication.

Joachim glanced at Khan as he moved towards his chair in the centre of the bridge; he was looking down as in deep in thought.

"Maybe they can help." He spoke up, moving from the helm. "He is as eager to find Jane as you are." Joachim moved towards him, everyone on the bridge turning to hear what Joachim had to say. "We all know you hid self destruct subroutines on those Klingon vessels, maybe Starfleet will pardon you if you help then."

_Helping Starfleet? In the words of his dear wife, what utter complete shite. _"Have I not told you what they did to us? What they planned on doing to all of you?" Khan looked at Joachim as he stood above him, and he slowly rose to look down on the shorter man.

"That was one man Khan, and you got justice for that. You killed Marcus and that was the end of it all." Joachim moved away and turned to everyone else. "Don't you all just want to return home?" He questioned and looked about him, every single person in the room listening to him. "To live in peace for once in our lives? To raise our families without fear of being killed?"

Khan looked around them to see them all agreeing with what Joachim had to say. He had been increasing made aware with their dislike for what was going on and their desire to return to Earth. "It this what you all truly want?"

Everyone in the bridge was in favour of this, and he then supposed that this would most likely be the case with the rest of the crew.

He remembered during the Eugenics War other Augment leaders frowned upon his for listening to his people, for not commanding them like a dictator was to his people, but he wasn't one of them. He listened to what they wanted, and that is why they respected him as much as they did.

He rose from his chair and glanced around before looking at Gregory, who manned the communications station. "Let the Enterprise know that I shall be arriving in the next twenty minutes."

"Aye, Khan."

_Now to deal with his father in-law._

* * *

The Admiral had disappeared into his ready room once he had disengaged communications.

Nyota frowned as she folded her arms over her chest, standing outside the door in case he needed anything.

Leonard appeared on the bridge. "I heard who's here." He mumbled in his usually irritated tone and looked at Jim. "What's happening?"

"He's coming over." Nyota answered simply and sighed.

Leonard looked at her. "You have to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." She said with a sigh. "Apparently Jane's alive and was abducted. He thought it was us."

"Idiot." He murmured before he heard the turbo lift doors whizz open, and he looked around to see Khan being escorted by Jim and about a dozen security officers. He was silent. Everyone was for that matter. Jim glanced at the two and they moved to one side, while all other eyes were on Khan.

Khan ignored them all as the door to the small office opened; he stepped inside, glancing at the older man who quite frankly seemed shaken to him. He saw Kirk beside him. He felt the urge to grab him and beat him for what he did to Jane and the complications they had with Aidan, but it was best that he didn't act on those thoughts.

"Get out Jim." The older man ordered and looked at Khan.

"Admiral, are you sure?" Jim asked and glanced at Khan.

"Does it look like I'm sure? Get out." Isaac snapped back.

Jim got the message and glanced at Khan before he left.

The Admiral went back to glaring at Khan. "Sit down."

"Thank you, but I'd rather stand." He said quietly and moved within the room, watching the Admiral.

"You're involved with my daughter then." He muttered.

"I married her not yet two weeks ago." Khan stated and glanced out of the window. "We have a son as well, Aidan. He's one." He murmured quietly and looked at him. "He was taken as well."

Isaac sat and stared at the man as he absorbed this information. This man in front of him, a wanted terrorist was now his son in law, and now he was a grandfather.

_Never thought she'd get married let alone have kids_.

"And they were taken by Starfleet officers?"

"Yes." Khan looked at him. "They served on this ship before; I could identify them if you have the records."

The older man rubbed his face. "Why start this war?" He questioned suddenly. "Why give those bastards that technology? Why?"

Khan watched him. "Do you think I really trust the Klingons? I started the war to get back home, to get my people back home."

He glared. "And you think that war is the solution?"

Khan sighed. "I can destroy the whole Klingon fleet with a flick of a switch." He snapped back. "And I will help end the war once I get my family back."

He stared at him. "How do I know you'll stay true to this?"

Khan sighed and stared for a moment. "I love your daughter, understand that." He said slowly. "She hasn't been fond of this war. And when she finds out you're alive she'll not want to be anything to do with it." He watched the old man. "She helped me because she believed Marcus had killed you, and to find out you are alive would over joy her." He said rather quietly, it was the truth. He knew how she felt about her father and how she missed him, thinking he was dead. Now he found himself fearing what has possibly happened to her.

Isaac sighed a bit and watched him silently before he pressed a button. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes Admiral?" Nyota answered.

"Send in Kirk and have someone bring coffee."

**More Aidan in the next chapter and some Jane**


End file.
